Model Behaviour
by Troyella-Zanessa-Jashley
Summary: Gabriella is the Model, Troy's the nobody. what happens when she is forced to attend his school? And there worlds collide. Troyella. Trailer up
1. Trailer

**I know what all you guys are thinking I already have 2 stories going but, I got this idea ages ago from another user called you're the music in me shes a great writer so credit for the plot that gabriella has to got to public school goes to her but the rest is different **

**Model behaviour: Trailer**

Gabriella Montez is one of the most famous models in the world, she has walked down the cat walk with Kate Moss and Victoria Beckham and still looked much better.

_Shows Gabriella walking down the catwalk, with some very famous models and they are looking very jealous of her._

Troy Bolton is the most popular Guy at East High, he is the basketball and Baseball captain. He has all the girls falling over him, and that's how he likes it.

_Shows Troy walking down the corridor's, with girls drooling over him and guys looking very jealous of him._

One day Gabriella has to go to Public school or she will be dropped by her labels.

"_Ella, you need to do this" Tony her manager told her._

"_But I don't want to, I'll have to eat cafeteria food and wear a uniform" Gabriella replied with a shudder._

"_Do you want to be dropped by your labels?"_

As soon as she arrives all the guy's are drooling over her, including the most popular guy at East High, Troy Bolton.

_Shows Gabriella walking down the corridor, on her first day and troy Bolton walks up too her._

"_Hey I'm Troy, Troy Bolton" He said holding his hand out for her to take._

"_Yeah ok" she replied walking off, leaving Troy gob smacked._

Troy wants her, as his queen

"_I'll get her dude, don't you worry"_

"_Whatever you say" Chad said._

Gabriella like's him, but she knows it will be a bad idea for her to date anyone.

"_Look Shar I can't date him"_

"_What? Why not?" _

"_I just can't" She replied and walked off._

What happens when they start to date…?

_Shows Gabi and Troy walking down the corridor hand in hand._

_Everyone is whispering things about them._

But what happens when they break up…?

"_TROY YOU ARE UNVELIEVEABLE"_

"_WHAT AND YOU'RE NOT?"_

"_DON'T YOU DARE BRING THIS BACK ON ME"_

"_WHAT SO IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT WE ARE ARGUEING?"_

"_NO IT'S YOU BEING THE JEALOUS WANKER YOU ARE"_

And Gabriella moves back to L.A , can Troy stop her…?

"_GABRIELLA!?" Troy yelled through the airport._

Will they ever be together…?

Will troy get her to stay…?

**Ok so that's my idea please review and tell me if you like it.**

**Sophie xxxx**


	2. Public school?

**Ok guys I said to some people I wanted at least 10 reviews on the trailer for me to do it but I decided I would do it now because I can't wait to get it up. But don't worry I'm not stopping my other stories, A Hollywood secret and Gone, I suggest you read them I think they're really good.**

**Public school?**

Gabriella walked down the stairs of her house, and into the dining room to see her Mother, unidentical Twin sister Nikki and younger brother Danny sitting at the table eating their breakfast. She saw the worried look's on their faces she knew something was up. "What's going on?" She asked as she took her seat.

"Nothing's going on Ella?" Nikki said uneasily, making it sound more like a question than a statement.

"I know that voice Nikki, what's up?"

"Ok, but don't get mad when we tell you?" Nikki asked.

"Ok, I won't get mad" Gabriella said uneasily. "So tell me" She commanded.

Just as Nikki was about to tell her, the butler ran through into the room. "Miss Montez, you have a phone call" He said handing her the phone. Gabriella looked confused she wasn't expecting anyone to call.

"_Hello?" She asked._

"_Hi Ella, it's me Tony?"_

"_Oh hey Tony, what's up?" _

"_Well I have some news?"_

"_Ok, shoot"_

"_Well your going to start Public school?"_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_You're going to start public school"_

"_Public school?"_

"_Yeah or they're dropping your labels, they don't think it's a good example. Not going to school"_

"_So, I can change?"_

"_No sorry"_

_They hang up_

"Who was that honey?" Her mother Danielle asked.

"It was Tony"

"Wait for it" Danny said under his breath, they all knew about her having to start school and they also knew she was genna blow.

"UGHHHHHHH" She screamed. "THEY ARE MAKING ME GO TO SCHOOL, FOR GOD SAKES WHY WOULD THEY MAKE ME GO TO SCHOOL?!" She screamed getting louder with every word and pacing around the room.

"Ella…calm down" Danielle said.

"CALM DOWN I CAN'T CALM DOWN I'LL HAVE TO WEAR A UNIFORM AND EAT CAFATERIA FOOD!!"

"Ella cafeteria food isn't actually that bad, I should know I have to eat it everyday" Nikki said.

"UGHHH. I'm going to my room" She said and stomped up the stairs and into her room.

"That went well" Danny said sarcastically.

"It went better than I thought it would" Nikki added.

"She'll calm down" Danielle said, but just then they heard a loud crash. They all rushed up to see Gabriella standing there looking very worried and the chandelier from the hall ceiling on the floor smashed.

"GABRIELLA MARIE MONTEZ YOU ARE IN SOOO MUCH TROUBLE" Danielle screamed.

"I'm sorry mom, really sorry, it was an accident"

"What an accident that you smashed the chandelier? What did you do accidentally throw a brick at it?"

"No, I slammed my door, I came out and the next thing I know it's smashed and on the floor"

"You're grounded young lady"

"You can't ground me, I'm going to Albercerque tonight and I have to pack today?"

"Well when you get back from Albercerque your grounded" She said sternly.

"Whatever" Gabriella said and walked into her room.

In Albercerque

Troy had just walked into school to be greeted by the whole school, he was bombarded with handshakes from the guys and screams from the girls. He finally got through everyone and too his locker where his friends were.

"Dude, you alright?" Chad asked, when Troy came over and gave him a manly hug.

"Yeah I'm good" Troy said returning the hug.

"So did you hear?" Zeke asked.

"Did I hear what?"

"That the hot super model Gabriella Montez is coming to our school?"

"Are you serious?"

"Well that's what everyone's saying" Jason chipped in.

"Oh I hope she is, she is so Hot" Chad said.

"Well duh, she's a model, a hot model, a hot super model" Zeke said as the bell rang for homeroom.

"C'mon let's go to homeroom" Troy said and they walked to homeroom.

In Homeroom

"So class I know you have all heard the rumours, about Gabriella Montez coming to East High…." Miss Darbus started, but was cut off by boys whistling and girls muttering harsh comment's. "…Well the school board thinks that it would be better for us to tell you if she is or not and the rumour is true, She is coming to our school. She starts Wednesday Morning" Miss Darbus finished as the bell rang.

**Ok so that's the first Chappy I know not very good but you know it was a filler. Please Review thanks if you do lol.**


	3. The First Day

**Ok so this is the second Chappy hope you like it, please read and review.**

**The first day**

Gabriella woke up Tuesday morning to her manager Tony banging on the door of her Hotel room. She just ignored him and went back to sleep. "Ella if you don't want to be dropped by your labels hen you will be getting up this instant" He yelled through the door.

"OMG, I totally forgot" she said, jumping out of bed, she quickly slipped on her pink fluffy slippers and walked into her bathroom. 20 minutes later she came out in a towel which was about an inch above her knees and a pink towel on her head. She walked into the walk in wardrobe and picked out an outfit. It was a blue and black stripy long top, denim short shorts, cream knee high boots, a pair of black sunglasses and her hair was up in a side ponytail. (pic in profile)

Once she was ready she went down to the private dining room they were renting and sat down, with her manager Tony and assistant Molly. "So you looking forward too going to school?" Molly asked.

"Oh yeah it's going to be a right laugh, everyone staring at me" Gabriella replied sarcastically. "Where is my breakfast?" She asked angrily.

"Right here Miss Montez" The waitress said rushing over to their table with a full breakfast. Gabriella just looked at it disgusted. "Is everything alright Miss Montez?"

"Does it look all ok, this bacon has fat on it, look at all the grease on the plate and look at them eggs is that the shells in them?" She said very annoyed, did she look like someone who could eat that she was a model she needed salads and fruit bowls for her breakfast.

"I'm sorry Miss Montez, we will get you something else right away Miss Montez"

"Don't bother I'll just get going to school" Gabriella replied and walked out of the dining room and to the front door and into her black limo, which had tinted windows.

At school

The whole school are standing outside the school waiting for Gabriella to arrive at their school, everyone was pushing and shoving until Troy and the Basketball team walked through and they all separated for them to come past, Troy and the team walked through with smirks on their faces they loved getting all of this attention.

Just then Gabriella's black limo pulled up, everyone went quiet, as she stepped out of the car she did like in the movies one leg at a time and got out smiling and walked through the crowd of parted students. When she got to where Troy and the basket ball team, she stopped and looked at them in disgust. Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke walked over to her.

"Hi I'm Troy" Troy said and stuck his hand out.

"Yeah bye" She replied and walked off.

Troy was shocked, he had never been turned down or even ignored by a girl before. And he had just been ignored by a famous super model. He had to do something before his reputation was ruined.

"Dude you just got ignored by a model" Jason said, stating the obvious.

"No he got ignored by a hot super model" Chad said.

"Shut up" Troy snapped, as he turned around and watched Gabriella walk up into the school doors.

"Dude that's one girl your not getting" Zeke laughed.

"I'll get her, just you watch" He said turning back to his friend.

In Homeroom

Everyone is sitting around talking to their friends, when Gabriella walked in happily, everyone fell quiet when they saw her she looked around disgustedly, the room was disgusting too her. "Have you got a problem?" Gabriella asked the room of students who were staring at her. They all nodded and went back to talking with their friends.

Gabriella was waiting patiently at the front of the room waiting for the teacher to come in. As she was filling her nails a skinny, blonde haired girl came into the room, wearing a gold dress with a cream belt around the waist and white heels. "Gabriella?" The girl asked.

"OMG SHARPAY" Gabriella squealed and hugged her tightly, while they were both jumping up and down. The rest of the class were just looking on at the most popular girl at their school, and a model hugging each other and screaming crazily. "I didn't know you went here?" Gabriella said once they had calmed down.

"Yeah I moved here in Sophomore year, but how come you're here, I thought you were home schooled?"

"Yeah but my Stupid labels made me come here" Gabriella huffed.

"Oh, well at least you know me, you will be popular straight away" Sharpay said and smirked.

"Cool" She said and looked down. "OMG, I love your shoes!" she exclaimed.

"And I love yours they are so cute, I have them in black"

"Yeah and I have yours in pink" Gabriella replied and they both giggled.

"Right class settle down please" Miss Darbus said as she entered the room, and was shocked that they were already quiet. "Ok then, Miss Evans can you please take your seat?" Miss Darbus asked, Sharpay nodded and sat down, with a huge grin on her face. "Oh and Miss Montez it's a pleasure to have you in my class"

"Thank you it's a pleasure to have you as my teacher" Gabriella replied, trying to get on the good side of her teacher.

"Ok, so would you please take a seat behind Mr Danforth?" Miss Darbus asked pointing to Chad.

"Well I would but my facialist says that I can't be next to windows to much because if I get to hot it will affect my spray tan" Gabriella said lying.

"Well how about you take a seat next to Miss Evans?" Miss Darbus asked, Sharpay was sitting over the other side of the room near the door. Gabriella nodded and walked to her seat with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Omg I can't believe you just played Darbus" Sharpay whispered when Gabriella sat down.

"It was easy" Gabriella said and started filling her nails again.

Free Period

Gabriella and Sharpay were standing at their lockers and of course Sharpay got Gabriella a pink locker what says her name on and it's right next to Sharpay's. They were just chatting when Taylor and Kelsi walked over to them.

"Hey Shar, Hey Gabriella" They said as they walked up to them.

"Hey Guys, Brie this is Taylor and Kelsi" Sharpay said pointing at them.

"Hi nice to meet you" Gabriella said.

"Yeah it's nice to meet you too, I love your clothing line" Taylor said and Kelsi agreed.

"So Gabriella how do you like East High so far" Kelsi asked.

"Well it's ok, but there was this guy this morning talking to me he was hot but kinda weird he just started talking to me"

"Oh yeah? Do you know his name?" Taylor asked.

"No, but he's in our Homeroom Class" Gabriella said.

"Where does he sit?" Sharpay asked.

"Um next to the bushy haired freak" Gabriella replied.

"OMG THAT'S TROY BOLTON!!" All three girls squealed which left Gabriella very confused.

"He's the most popular guy at East High" Kelsi said.

"And the hottest" Sharpay said.

"And the basket ball and baseball captain" Taylor said.

"So he's basically a jerk?" Gabriella asked.

"Well he can be sometimes, but apparently he's a really good kisser" Sharpay said.

"You two would make such a cute couple" Sharpay said.

"I've only spoken like two words to him and your already saying that we would make such a cute couple?" Gabriella said.

"Oh c'mon let's go to gym" Taylor said as the bell for end of free period rang and they walked to Gym.

**Ok so that's the next chappy I personally didn't like it to much but you know. Please read and review and read my other stories they are really good I think lol :D:D**


	4. The Kiss

**Hey everyone it's me again, hope you all have enjoyed the last chapters I've had lots of people reviewing so I thought id be nice and update sooner. So on with the story hope you like it please read and review.**

**The Kiss**

Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi have just walked out of the locker room's, Kelsi was wearing a grey tee saying You wish you could see them written across her chest and a pair of white short shorts, Taylor was wearing a blue tee saying Good Girl gone bad written across her chest and a pair of pink short shorts, Sharpay was wearing a white tank top saying Model in training across her chest and a pair of light pink twill short shorts and Gabriella was wearing a dark pink tank top saying, I no they are nice but you look like a perv written in black across her chest and a pair of white short shorts. They all had knee high sports socks on with a two yellow rims around the top, with no shoes, because they knew they were doing dance. They all had their hair in loose platts. They stood at the mirror near the door and were making sure they looked nice.

"RIGHT CLASS ON THE BLEACHERS!!" Coach Bolton shouted a she entered the gym from the boy's locker room. The whole class jogged over to the bleachers quite fast, while Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi were still at the mirror looking at the self. "GIRLS GET OVER HERE!!" Coach shouted at them but they had their head phones in so they didn't hear him. "GIRLS!!" He shouted, Kelsi was the only one who heard she turned and looked at him.

"Yes?" She asked rather annoyed.

"Get yourselves over here" He said, Kelsi told the girls and they all walked over to the bleachers. "Good, and Girls I want more appropriate clothing next lesson" he said and started telling them what they were doing. "So girl's your doing dance and boys your doing basketball. There was some cheer's from the class and some groans. "Right now go set up, I want Miss Montez to be in charge of you girls, and Troy in charge of the boys, because I have to go and sort some things out. I'll be back at the end of the lesson" He said and with that he left.

"RIGHT WILDCATS PAIR UP!!" Troy said to the boys and they started doing drills.

"Ok girls, what type of dance do you wanna do?" Gabriella asked getting up with Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi.

"Hip hop" Someone said.

"Ballet" another shouted.

"Jazz"

"Modern"

"Ok, well let's do Hip hop" Gabriella said. "I've had lots of Hip Hop dance classes so just copy what I do" She added and started teaching them some moves.

Halfway through the class Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason walked over to the girls. "You look hot in that outfit" Troy said checking Gabi out.

"Yeah keep your eyes up here" She replied putting her two fingers under his chin and lifting his head up from her chest to her face. "You look like a perv"

"Well they are hot" He replied.

Gabriella gave him a disgusted look "You're disgusting"

"Yeah people tell me that" He replied with a smirk.

"Well they are right"

"You know you can't resist me?" He said and gave her his million dollar smile. Gabriella looked at him, her eyes softened he looked so cute his beautiful ocean blue eyes were glistening into her own chocolate brown. She nearly broke, but got over it and her eyes turned strong again.

"Actually, I think I can"

"Well what was that little moment we just had then?" He asked, with a smirk playing on his lips.

"We did not just have a moment" She snapped.

"You actually just did" Chad said butting in.

"And who are you?" She asked looking at him disgustedly.

"I'm Chad Danforth" He replied smiling.

"You look like a goof ball" She said bluntly.

"Ooo Harsh" Zeke said.

"Well I'm a harsh girl" She replied with a smirk.

"You Don't say" Jason said sarcastically, while Gabriella rolled her eyes at him and walked back to Dancing.

"Dude she is so hot" Zeke said.

"I know she's so sexy, she can't stop it" Troy said.

"Yeah, too bad you won't ever be able to get her" Jason said.

"I can get her"

"You wanna bet?" Jason asked.

Troy thought about it for a minute. "Yeah" He replied "100 bucks"

"Deal" He said and they both shock hands on it.

"Dude you are so going to lose" Chad said to Troy.

"No I won't I can get her" Troy replied and walked back onto the court to do some more drills.

After school in the gym

Gabriella walked out of the locker rooms, she had forgotten her bag and had to go back and get it, as she walked out she saw troy shooting some hoops, he didn't have a shirt on and he looked hot. Gabriella sighed and stared at him, when she got jolted out of her thoughts by Troy talking. "Take a picture it'll last longer?" He said not even turning around.

"I wasn't staring" Gabriella replied quickly.

"Ok, whatever you say" He replied as She walked over to him, he gave her the ball and she shot it and it went in perfectly. Troy was shocked no girl could ever shoot perfectly like that. "Where did you learn to do that?" He asked.

"My Dad taught me" She replied "What are you shocked that a girl can shoot a basket?"

"Well yeah I am no girl can usually do that round here"

"Well there is someone now" She replied and smiled up at him, her eyes had gone soft again as she looked at him that has happened quite a lot lately. They stood there in silence staring into each others eyes, when suddenly Troy crashed his lips into hers at first she was completely shocked, but then she started to kiss back they started to make-out, her hands crept around his neck and played with the hair's on the back of his neck and his arms wound around her waist, resting on her lower back.

Troy lifted her up so her legs were wound around his waist he walked forward so her back was on the wall, he put her down and he pushed her up against the wall more. They were having a full on make-out session, when someone walked in the door but they didn't notice.

_The secret Persons POV_

_OMG GABRIELLA MONTEZ IS MAKING OUT WITH TROY BOLTON_

_This will make a great cover story for the school newspaper, Ooo better yet if I sell the story to a magazine I can get loads of cash_

_End of secret Persons POV_

Gabriella pulled away from Troy so fast when she heard the gym doors slam shut, someone had just seen the making out, she sorted out her hair and her top and started to walk out of the gym she was shocked she even made-out with that Jerk. Well she thinks he's a jerk anyway.

"What are you doing?" He asked and she stopped and turned to him.

"I have to go" She said and started to walk again, but he pulled her back.

"What? Why? We just made-out and now you going to just leave?"

"Troy someone saw us" She replied

"So?"

"Troy if someone saw us, they could have taken pictures and they might sell it to the papers and if that happens then I'll be on every news stand in the country, I'll have the Paparazzi on at me about it all the time"

"So, are you embarrassed to have been making out with me?"

"No, but that's not the point they'll be on at me forever if they ever get it in their head that I'm with someone" She said.

"C'mon it won't be that bad" He said putting his hand on her cheek.

"TROY NO I CAN'T" She yelled and ran out of the gym, she ran so fast she didn't notice the girl outside the gym listening in on their conversation.

**Ok hope you liked this story guys please read and review and read my other stories, A Hollywood secret and Gone. People have told me they think they are very good lol.**


	5. News story

**Hey guys its me again thanks to everyone who has reviewed I've had a lot of them. I love you guys you make my day when I read them lol. **

**News story**

It's now the next day, Gabriella has just arrived at school everyone is staring at her and whispering she didn't know why but she had a funny feeling it was going to be something bad. She walked into homeroom to be greeted to by Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi bombarding her with screams.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sharpay squealed.

"Was it good?" Kelsi squealed.

"Is he good?" Taylor squealed.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked confused, but then it clicked, yesterday she made-out with Troy and someone saw the, they must have told everyone about it. "Oh no" Gabriella said closing her eyes and nodding her head.

"Oh yes" Sharpay replied showing her the school newspaper.

"No, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening" Gabriella said reading the title '_New girl Gabriella makes out with Bball captain Troy'._

"Brie hun don't worry it will be ok" Sharpay said pulling her friend into a hug and rubbing her back up and down.

"No it won't if the Media get hold of this, I'll be doomed" She replied letting a few tears fall and her mascara start to smudge.

"Brie no don't cry your make-up is starting to run" Taylor said rubbing her new friends cheeks to get the smudged mascara off her face.

"I'm sorry guys it's just I have a lot of pressure on me at the minute and this will just make it so much more worse" She confessed and sat down at her desk next to Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi pulled up two chairs either side of the desk so they could comfort their friend.

"Right class settle down" Miss Darbus said as she walked into the classroom. "Miss Neilson, Miss McKessie, can you please go back to your seats?" Miss Darbus asked.

"Miss Darbus we're sorry but we can't at the minute" Taylor replied.

"And whys that?"

"Because we need to help Brie" Kelsi replied.

"Ok, why don't you girl's take Miss Montez out and be back before homeroom ends" Miss Darbus said. As Troy and his gang walked in Troy saw Gabriella's teary face as she and the girls walked past him. He gave her a concerned look, but she gave him a glare. "Mr Bolton take your seat please" Miss Darbus said and Troy sat down.

After homeroom Gabriella is walking out of the classroom with the girls when she is pulled back by Troy.

"Troy just leave me alone" She said and tried to walk away but Troy grabbed her arm, but not to hard.

"Gabi please listen to me?" Troy asked, She was taken back by this no one has called her Gabi since her dad and this guy had just called her it and she was going to let him. She nodded and let him carry on. "Look it wasn't me who told anyone about yesterday so you can't get mad at me if I haven't done anything wrong" Troy said holding her hands in his.

"No you have, you showed me those gorgeous eyes of yours and that million dollar smile and I fell for you and now the whole school knows about our make-out session and soon the world will know"

"That's not my fault that they found out about it and it won't be my fault of the world found out about it" Troy protested with a tiny bit of anger in his voice, she wouldn't listen to him and she was blaming it on him.

"Yes it is it's you, you have made me fall for you Troy and I can't stop myself" She confessed tears starting to fall for the second time that day. Troy softly whipped them away with the pad of his thumb and kissed her softly, she kissed back but pulled away just as quick as reality hit her. She ran out of the classroom they were in and into the girls bathroom.

She went into a cubicle and pulled out her sharpener blade from her bag and pressed it against the inside of her wrist, as the blade entered inside her she didn't feel pain she felt all of her emotions leave her body, she felt calm. She knew what she was doing at that minute was so wrong but all of her emotions were so mixed up.

**Ok guys I know this one was short and I think I may have gone slightly to fast in the story but please review and tell me. Don't worry Gabriella won't be like this for lots of chapters maybe this one and the next, Troy will help her. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	6. What did you do?

**Ok guys my next chappy, hope you guys like it thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and can you please read my other stories, A Hollywood Secret and Gone.**

**What's Did you do?**

Its now the next day of school, Gabriella walked into school not her normal self at all. She was wearing baggy jeans, a plain light blue long sleeved top and a baggy jumper. She wasn't smiling she looked pale and very tired. As she was walking to her locker she heard lots of whispers from students.

"I heard she's pregnant and its Troy's?" Someone said.

"No I heard she got dropped by all her labels?" Someone else said.

She just ignored all of the whispers and opened her locker, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi ran up to her and hugged her tight. "Oh Gabi we're sooo sorry" Sharpay said and hugged her tighter.

Gabriella pulled away confused at why her friends were saying sorry to her. "Guys what's going on?" She asked confused.

"You? You got dropped?" Sharpay replied.

"No I didn't get dropped at all" She replied opening her locker, which wasn't a good idea because the sleeve of her top moved up and Sharpay aught a glimpse of the cut on her wrist. She was shocked, her best friend was cutting her self.

"Gabriella can I talk to you for a second?" She asked, Gabriella nodded and they walked into a nearby classroom with nobody in.

"What's up Shar?" Gabriella asked as sharpay shut the door and turned to her with a very serious look on her face.

"Brie pull your sleeves up?" Sharpay asked, Gabriella got worried Sharpay knew what she was doing and she would get an earful now.

"Wha-what?"

"Gabriella I saw the cuts on your wrist?" Sharpay replied.

"Look Shar please don't tell anyone?" Gabriella pleaded.

"Brie I won't tell anyone, I know your under lots of pressure but cutting is never the answer?" Sharpay replied softly.

"Shar I know, I know I'm hurting my self doing it. I just need a way to let all of my emotions out" She confessed.

"Brie, hun listen to me you could have came to me or Tay and Kels, we would have listened to you, but cutting that is not right" sharpay replied as Gabriella sat on the top of a desk and put her head in her hands.

"I know Shar, but i'm confused, really confused" Gabriella confessed not looking up at her.

"What are you confused about?" Sharpay asked, coming and sitting down next to her.

"Troy, I don't know if I want him or not?"

"Well why don't you give him a chance?"

"Because I can't"

"Why not? He's hot?"

"Because I can't do relationships and especially with someone like him"

"Brie those rumours about him are all lies the last person he slept with was…" Sharpay started. "…Kim Tate she's captain on the soccer team" She finished.

"That's a lie all I hear when I walk down the corridors is, Troy is so good in bed or he is such a good kisser" Gabriella responded.

"No they are lies, girls think they can be cool if they say they have slept or even made out with Troy" sharpay said, Gabriella didn't know what to say. "Why don't we go to Homeroom because we are already five minutes late, we can talk about this later" She added, Gabriella nodded and they walked to homeroom.

In homeroom

"Ahhh Miss Evans, Miss Montez you have decided to show up" Miss Darbus said as the two girls walked in, Sharpay had a fake smile on and Gabriella looked very glum. They took their seats with the whole class watching them.

"DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM!?" Gabriella yelled at the class who quickly stopped staring.

"Miss Montez please can you be quiet?" Miss Darbus said and went back to taking the attendance. Gabriella huffed and suddenly felt something hit her in the head it was a paper ball she picked it up from the floor and read it.

_Gabi_

_I'm sorry that you are under pressure but could you just give me a chance?_

_Troy _

_Xxx_

"See I told you he's not what the rumours say" Sharpay whispered as she read the note.

"Keep your nose out Shar" Gabriella said and replied to the note.

_Troy_

_Ok I'm being really nice I will give you one chance but if you ruin it than you will not get another one_

_Gabi_

_Xxx_

She through the ball of paper back, he opened it and smiled he looked up at Gabriella who was looking at him and smiled even bigger at her, She blew him a kiss and turned back around. As she looked at Sharpay she had a huge smile on her face, she was aout to erupt into a huge squeal and that's exactly what she did.

"OHH EMM GEE" She squealed.

"Miss Evans be quiet?" Miss Darbus said and went back to reading a magazine.

After homeroom

Gabriella walked out of homeroom with Taylor, Kelsi and sharpay they walked towards Gabriella's locker and they all suddenly let out a huge squeal including Gabriella squealed. When Troy and the guys walked up to the girls.

"So Gabi are we really genna make a go of us?" Troy asked leaning against a locker.

Gabriella got on her tip toes and kissed him softly on the lips. "Does that answer your question?" she asked smiling.

"No I'm not convinced" He replied, she kissed him again it was stronger and more passionate but not a make-out session. "I think I am now" He said and laced their fingers together.

"Awww this is sooo cute" Kelsi squealed and the girls agreed.

"LIKE OHH EMM GEE, TROY AND GABRIELLA ARE LIKE DATING" Chad said in a girl voice which earned himself a smack on the head from Taylor and Sharpay, Kelsi was to busy staring at Jason and he was staring right back into her eyes.

The newly formed group walked to the gym together for free period, the girls were genna watch the guys practice.

The are playing and are shirtless, the girls are staring at their six packs in awe. Of course Troy had the biggest six pack, The others were close behind but could never match up to troy's perfectly toned Abs and bulging biceps.

"Like something you see McKessie?" Chad shouted across to the bleachers where they were sitting, Taylor blushed slightly and smiled.

"Yeah those perfect muscles on your chest" Taylor shouted back, she was surprised at herself for doing that she ad never been that forward with a guy before especially not a Jock who was extremely cute.

"Well they can be yours on Friday night if you want?" Chad replied and Taylor again blushed.

"Ok pick me up at 7.00, we'll go to the movies" Taylor replied.

"Awesome" Chad replied and got hit in the head with the basketball by Troy. "HEY!!" He yelled.

"Chad stop flirting and get back to the game" Troy said and gave Gabi a wink before returning back to the game.

"OMG TAY YOU ARE GOING ON A DATE WITH CHAD!!" Sharpay squealed.

"I know he's like super cute" Taylor replied and smiled at Chad who had just scored a perfect three pointer, he held up both hands and pointed to her.

"OH EMM GEE, HE JUST LIKE DEDICATED THAT SHOT TO YOU!!" Gabriella squealed.

"I know" Taylor squealed back.

"Sharpay? Kelsi?" Gabriella said waving her hand in front of her two friends faces, they were staring at Jason and Zeke again. Gabriella suddenly had an idea, she ran down the bleachers and walked up to Zeke and Jason she said something to them, they nodded and smiled up at Sharpay and Kelsi. Gabriella came running back and sat back down like nothing had happened.

"What did you just do?" Kelsi asked suspiciously.

"You'll see" She replied and took out an apple from her bag.

**Ok so I hope you girls like its personally my favorite because Troyella get together YAY! Anyways please review I love to read them. Some of them are so funny.**

**Sophie xxx**


	7. So Jessica Alba fantastic

**Ok hey guys I'm back again with the next chapter hope you all like it please review.**

**So Jessica Alba fantastic**

Its now the next day, Troyella are now a couple but the school doesn't really know yet, all they know is that they made-out in the gym but today not only the school were going to find out about them.

Gabriella and Troy had just walked through the doors of east high hand in hand, as they walked down the corridor it went quiet as everyone was staring at them. All you could hear was the silent whispers from them, Gabriella couldn't take it anymore so she spoke up. "DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM?!" She shouted at them, they all immediately turned around or started chatting again to their friends. They were all scared of Gabriella, nearly as much sharpay.

"You scare them, you know that?" Troy said as they walked into homeroom.

"I know" She said happily with a huge smile.

"Hey guys" Sharpay said as she sat down on the top of a desk opposite Troy's as Gabriella was sitting on Troy's desk.

"Hey Shar" They replied.

"So are you coming tonight?" Sharpay asked.

"I sure am" Troy replied as Gabriella gave them both a very confused look.

"Party?" Sharpay replied. "Every year we have a party before basketball season starts" She added.

"I dunno guys, I have an event to go to?"

"C'mon Brie you only get to be in high school once" Sharpay said.

"Yeah but this event is really important to my Mom"

"Is your mom here?" Sharpay asked

"No"

"So she doesn't know that you won't go, so you can come to the party instead?" Sharpay asked.

"I suppose your right" Gabriella said with a smile.

"Always am" Sharpay replied as the rest of the gang walked in, Jason and Kelsi were holding hands which confused her. "Um Kels, Jase are you two together?" She asked.

"No they're just holding hands for no reason?" Taylor said sarcastically.

"Well sorry I'm not up to date with everything at the moment" Sharpay said and sighed loudly.

"OMG SHARPAY ISN'T LIKE UP TO DATE WITH LIKE THE GOSSIP LIKE" Chad said in a girly tone of voice.

"Shut up Chad we so do not talk like that" Gabriella said.

"You so like do" He said in a girly voice again.

"Shut up Chad" Taylor said hitting him round the back of the head.

"Right class take your seats" Miss Darbus said as she walked into the classroom, everyone took their seats and were quiet so she could take the attendance. She was halfway through taking it when someone's cell phone went off.

_Girl walk in the spot, she stops trafficShe's got everything, you can't pass itSo Jessica alba fantasticInstant classic, boys like 'whoa'_

"Who's cell was that?" Miss Darbus asked as Gabriella got up and walked out of the room talking on her phone. "Ok just get up and walk out without asking" She added sarcastically.

"Miss Darbus I'm sure it's something very important" Sharpay said.

With Gabriella

"Hello?" Gabriella asked.

"Hey honey, how are you getting on in Albercerque?" Her mom asked.

"It's good I've made some new friends" Gabriella replied.

"Glad your liking it, well I called because I was just making sure that your coming to the charity event tonight?"

"Um…Mom I've actually got something else planned"

"What?"

"Well I'm going to a party with some friends"

"Gabriella you know that high school parties are full of drugs and alcohol"

"No mom I don't know, that's just what you've told me and I would like to have some fun for once"

"Sweetie this charity event tonight will be fun"

"No it won't it will just remind me of him" Gabriella said.

"Well you have no choice in the matter your coming and that's the end of it, the limo will pick you up at 7.00"

"FUCK YOU!!" She screamed into the phone and hung up.

Back in the classroom.

"FUCK YOU" They all heard someone scream and then Gabriella walked in with a fake smile on her face and sat down at her desk.

"Glad you could rejoin us Miss Montez" Miss Darbus said and started reading her magazine.

"Brie who was on the phone?" Sharpay whispered.

"My Mom"

"What did she want?" Taylor asked turning around from her desk as did Kelsi.

"She said I have to go to the stupid charity event thing" Gabriella huffed and crossed her arms.

"Can't you just ditch it?" Kelsi asked.

"That's what I'm genna do, she's still controlling my life and I'm miles away from her"

"Don't worry Brie we'll help you ditch tonight" Taylor said as the bell rang, they all got up and walked to the library for free period.

Free Period

"So how are you genna get away from Tony and Stacey tonight?" Kelsi asked.

"I'll grab some clothes from the house, while you guys distract them, I'll get out and then we'll get ready at yours Shar" Gabriella replied and they were shocked that she could have thought of this in about five minutes.

"So you've got it all planned then?" Kelsi said.

"Yup" She replied "So where's this party anyway?" She asked getting her notepad out of her bag.

"At Shane Jaunts house" Sharpay said as she pulled her sidekick out when she got a text "OHH EMM GEE" Sharpay squealed.

"What's up Shar?" Taylor asked.

"ZEKE!!" Sharpay squealed, Taylor and Kelsi still looked confused but Gabriella had a smirk on her face she knew what was in that text message, she had told Zeke that Sharpay liked him. "He asked me to meet up with him at the party"

"OHH EMM GEE" Taylor and Kelsi squealed but Gabriella had a very pleased smile on her face.

"So are you genna?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course I have waited for this, for like ever" Sharpay squealed again.

"Well I guess all of us has a boyfriend now" Gabriella said and started to doodle on her notebook.

"Ooo Brie's in looove" Kelsi teased as they looked at the hearts she was drawing with Troy's name in them.

"I am not"

"So what's up with all the hearts on the page with Troy's name?" Sharpay said with a smirk.

"It's called doodling" Gabriella said slightly embarrassed.

"Then if it's called doodling than why are you blushing?" Taylor said with a smirk.

"Shut up" Gabriella hissed.

In the gym

The boys are all practicing doing drills.

"So dude are you and Montez like official now?" Chad asked.

"Well sort of, but she doesn't really want everyone in the world to know"

"Oh right yeah cuz of all the pressure" Jason said.

"How do you know about all the pressure?" troy asked.

"Cuz Kelsi told me" Jason said.

"You two have not even been going out for a day yet and she's already sharing secrets with you" Zeke said confused.

"Yeah well we thought that it's best to be honest with each other so I told her all the secrets I know aswell"

"So that means that you…." Zeke started "That means you told her about me liking Sharpay"

"Yeah but it doesn't matter know though because you are going to the party with her tonight"

"Jase what else did you tell her?" Chad asked curiously, if he told her all of his secrets than he would have told her their secrets aswell.

"About that time when you had a crush on Miss Scott" Jason said to Chad. "Oh yeah and when we all went to that party dressed as girls for a dare" He added "Oh yeah and that your real name is Charles Chad.

"JASON EDWRD CROSS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Chad said and was about to run for Jason but Troy and Zeke held him back. "DUDES LET ME GO, LET ME AT HIM!!"

"Chad calm down" Troy said.

After about 10 minutes Chad had calmed down and Jason had apologized.

**Ok so that was that chapter hope you liked it.**

**I want lots of reviews cuz I haven't really had many so about 10 please**

**REVIEW!!**


	8. The Party

**Heyyloo guys it's me and I'm back sorry I haven't updated this story in a while but I've decided I'm going to try and update one story everyday if I can, but hopefully I'll be able to. So anyways on with this chappy hope you all like it and REVIEW!!**

**The Party**

Gabriella got in and out of the hotel without Tony or Stacey seeing her and everyone is now at Sharpay's house getting ready for the party including the guys they brought there clothes and are with Ryan who Gabriella has not yet met.

"Ella you look gorgeous" Sharpay squealed as Gabriella stepped out of the closet. She was wearing a sparkly light green dress top, Black tights, black heels and her hair was down naturally. (Pic in Profile)

"Thanks Shar you look gorgeous too" Gabriella replied. Sharpay was wearing a short white dress with silver on it, a pair of silver heels and her hair was straightened and down. (Pic in profile)

"So are we ready to go?" kelsi asked.

"Sure" Taylor replied and they all walked out and down the stairs linked arms. The guys were all standing at the bottom and they were shocked at how the girls looked. "You know if your genna stand there and gawp all day than we might aswell drive ourselves to the party" She added.

The guys quickly snapped out of their trance and they all walked out of the door and into the limo Sharpay and Ryan had hired as they were rich and if Gabriella got one she would be more likely to have someone come and get her from the party.

"Wow this limo is amazing!" Chad exclaimed.

"What you've never been in a limo before?" Sharpay questioned.

"Well, not all of us are rich like some" Jason said.

"We're not rich our parents are" Ryan said.

"Actually I'm rich" Gabriella chipped in. "But I can't have it all until I'm 18"

"Oh my gosh Brie so that means you can't go shopping?" Taylor asked.

"No Tay I still get a big allowance but my earnings I can't spend until i'm 18" Gabriella said and the girls let out a relieved sigh.

"We're here!" Chad said and they all got out and walked into the house, it was only 9pm and it was in full swing, the house was a mess and of course people were drunk and drugged up.

"Right girl's we're genna get you a drink, don't touch anyone or let anyone give you anything" Troy said and they walked off to get some drinks.

"Wow this party is so great I'm loving it, I don't know why my mom hates them so much?" Gabriella said and they started dancing quite sexily with each other as '_Get Low_' came on.

"Oh you girls are looking hot" A guy who was drunk said coming over to the girls.

"Yeah, how about you get away from us?" Sharpay asked fiercely.

"How about I get away from you and than you all meet me upstairs for some fun?" He said with a smirk.

"Look we would never come upstairs to do things with you because 1. You're a drunk jerk and 2. We all have boyfriends" Gabriella replied looking disgusted at what he had just said.

"Oh c'mon you know that I'm hotter than them?"

"No we know that you're a jerk" Kelsi said.

"Fine than but you will never get another chance to be with me" He replied and walked off in a strop over to another girl.

"Hey girls are you ok?" Jason asked as the guys walked over with drinks.

"Hey, where did Ryan go?" Sharpay asked as she took her drink from Zeke.

"He found Jessica and they are dancing I think" Zeke replied.

"Or shagging" Chad said under his breath.

"You know that's one thing I don't wanna know about my brother" Sharpay replied disgustedly and shivering at the thought.

"So what was that event you were supposed to go to tonight anyway?" Troy asked Gabriella, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Oh it was a charity event for cancer" She replied with a hint of sadness in her voice but soon chirped up. "So do you wanna dance?" She asked happily. They nodded and she smiled widely. "Great" She added, downed her drink and they all walked onto the dance floor.

It is now 12.00pm and the gang are having so much fun together and they are all obviously drunk off their head's.

"Guys c'mon let's go I have the best ever idea" Sharpay squealed.

"What are we genna do?" Gabriella slurred out, she was the most drunk as she had never really been drunk and it was easier for her to get drunk.

"We are genna go to the beach a few streets up" She replied, they all agreed and walked out of the party and walked to the beach.

"C'MON LETS GO!!" Sharpay screamed taking off her dress which left her in her black laced underwear and ran into the sea screaming, the others soon followed.

"AHHH IT'S FUCKIN FREEZIN" Gabriella screamed, laughing her head off.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ YOU SHOULDN'T SWEAR" Troy joked, lifting her up and spinning her round, But unfortunately he fell over to and they ended up on the floor in the water laughing, still with their arms around each other and gazing into each others eyes drunkly. Then she leaned in and he leaned in and then "ARGHHH MY GOSH THAT IS FREEZING!!" She yelled at Chad who was standing over them with an empty bucket laughing with the gang.

"Well you should get a room then" Chad slurred.

"CHARLES RYAN DANFORTH YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!!" Gabriella screamed, getting up and running after him. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL WISH YOU NEVER FUCKIN MET ME!!"

"BRIE KEEP THE LANGUAGE IN!!" Chad joked which got her more mad and it didn't help that she was completely off her head either.

"WELL HOW ABOUT YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!!" She yelled at him and ran faster but fell over on the sand giggling like a child and couldn't stop.

Everyone came over and they all sat in a circle telling each other pointless things.

"So I was like no it was French toast" Sharpay said.

"Yeah I remember and than I said no it was an English muffin" Taylor replied and they all started laughing.

"Let's play dares" Sharpay said. They all agreed. "Ok, Chad, I dare you to eat a handful of sand?"

"Ok" He replied not even hesitating and ate a handful of sand. "Ok my turn, Tay, I dare you to kiss all the girls at the same time?"

"WHAT EWW" Taylor said.

"Hey, I had to eat sand so you have to all kiss" Chad said in defence.

"Fine" Taylor said and they did a four way kiss.

"Now that was classic" Zeke said.

They carried on playing for another 10 minutes and than started their walk back to the limo, but their was no limo they didn't tell the driver that they were at the beach.

"Where did the limo go?" Kelsi asked dumbly.

"I dunno we will have to walk" Sharpay replied and they all started walking back to Sharpay's house.

"AHHH MY GOSH IT'S ALIENS!!" Gabriella screamed as she saw flashing lights ahead of them.

"QUICK RUN!!" Sharpay screamed and they ran.

"Whoa that was close they could have erased our memories" Gabriella said as they got into Sharpay's house.

"Yeah that was" Taylor said as they stumbled into the kitchen trying to be quiet so they wouldn't wake the rest of the house, but that didn't go to well as Chad knocked over a glass which smashed. "Chad!!" Taylor hissed.

"HELLO WHO'S DOWN THERE?!" Sharpay's dad called from the top of the stairs.

"Shhh be quiet" Sharpay whispered a little loudly.

"SHARPAY IS THAT YOU?!" He called down again.

"Shhh" Sharpay hissed again as Chad tripped over a stool.

"Sharpay I can hear you down there now get up to bed now" Sharpay turned the light on and they all came to the bottom of the stairs so they were in sight. "What are you all doing here?" He asked as he saw the eight drunk teenagers.

"We umm dad wanna go to bed" She slurred out again.

"Sharpay-Marie are you drunk?" He asked coming down the stairs.

"Maybe, maybe not" She said giggling which made the girls laugh too.

"Jesus you're all drunk" He said to himself. "Where's your brother" He asked and just than Ryan came through the door making out with Jessica, but Ryan was too caught up in the kiss to notice them standing infront of them. "Ryan?"

He pulled away very quickly to see everyone staring at him and the girl's giggling. "Um hey dad" He said awkwardly.

"Right I want all of you to get to bed right now, I'll call your parents and tell them your staying here tonight and I will sort you all out tomorrow, I'm very disappointed" He said and they all walked upstairs, the girls giggling and the guys smirking.

In the morning

"ALL OF YOU UP!!" Harry shouted (Sharpay and Ryan's Dad).

"What time is it?" Gabriella moaned as she sat up and rubbed her head.

"8.30" He replied and they all groaned.

"What? I am supposed to have my beauty sleep?" Gabriella snapped.

"Well sorry you're not in Hollywood anymore and you're not going to be treated like you are either" He replied and she pouted.

"C'mon Gabi it's ok" Troy said pulling her towards him.

"Right ok now your all up, I will tell you that I have already called your parents and they are not very happy, but Gabriella I couldn't get hold of any of your family, so I'm trusting you to tell them" He said and Gabriella let out a relieved sigh. Just then Gabriella's phone rang.

"Hello?"

**Ok so who's on the phone? I wonder….anyways hope you all liked it plz REVIEW I don't have really that many so I won 't update unless I get 10 reviews.**


	9. Chuck?

**Ok guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile I had writers block but I got some help from Amanda (gordie123). She's helped me so thank you hun I ly. So hope you like it and REVIEW!!**

**Chuck??**

"Hello?" Gabriella asked through the phone.

"Hey Gabriella" The person on the other end of the phone said.

"Ch-chu-chuck??" She stuttered into the phone.

"Nice to hear from you again" Chuck said.

"What, how did you get my number?"

"Your Sister gave it to me" He replied.

"WHAT?!" She screamed. "JUST DELETE MY NUMBER AND NEVER CALL ME AGIN!!" She screamed and hung up.

"Oh don't worry Gabi I won't need to call you again" He said evilly after she had hung up.

"Ella are you ok?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" She said giving them a fake smile.

"C'mon let's go I wanna go shopping" Sharpay said and they all were about to leave when there was a knock on the door, and Sharpay went to the door. "Umm….Brie there's someone at the door for you" Sharpay said as a medium built, blonde haired, Green Eyed guy walked into the living room, with a smirk placed on his lips. Gabriella grabbed hold of Troy's hand tightly and he put his arms around her protectively, seeing that she was scared.

"Hi Gabi" He said smirking at her evilly.

"What are you doing here Chuck?" She asked scared.

"I'm here to see you silly" He said acting all innocent.

"Wait you're Chuck?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh so Gabi must have told you about me then?"

"Too right she did, she told me that you are a Evil Woman beating Man Whore" She exclaimed.

"Ooo Gabi did you really tell her that?" He asked.

Gabriella didn't answer she just stood there clinging onto Troy, Tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"I think you should Leave" Chad said opening the door for him to go.

"But Gabi wants me here don't you?"

"Just Leave NOW" Jason said as he saw Gabriella trembling in Troy's arms.

"Just stay the FUCK out of this!!" Chuck yelled and punched Jason, Kelsi ran over to him and helped him up.

"Dude just Chill" Zeke said to Chuck.

"And you'll stay quiet or you'll have a bloody nose like your friend over there" He said pointing to Jason who Kelsi was helping.

"What you think that you can take us?" Chad asked manly stepping forward to where Zeke was.

"I could take all of you with my eyes closed" He replied.

"No you couldn't if you had your eyes closed you wouldn't be able to see" Ryan said dumbly.

"Stay out of this Pretty Boy" Chuck snapped and punched him.

"YOU THINK YOU JUST COME IN HERE AND START PUNCHING MY FRIENDS?! WELL YOU CAN'T JUST STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!!" Gabriella yelled stepping out of Troy's grip and is face to face with Chuck.

"Oh you speak up? Took you long enough didn't it?"

"Lay off alright" Sharpay said stepping forward with Taylor next to Gabriella.

"Oh it's a Blonde Bimbo I'm really scared, what you genna do throw some Glitter over me?" He asked acting scared.

"No way that would be a total waste of my glitter"

Chuck just rolled his eyes at how stupid she was being and turned his attention to Gabriella "So Gabi you seen any Car Lighters recently?" He asked and smirked at her as her eyes turned from Strong to Scared and he saw this. "How about a fork?" He added as she stepped back into Troy's arms.

"DUDE JUST GET OUT YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!!" Troy yelled.

"And who are you? The wimp she calls a boyfriend?" He asked and smirked.

"JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I'LL REGRET!!" Troy yelled at him stepping forward.

"Ooo what you genna do?"

"I'll show you" Troy replied and hit him with all his strength causing Chuck to fall back. "NOW JUST GET OUT OR I'LL DO SOMETHING MORE THAN SMACK YOU!!" He added.

Chad and Zeke got Chuck up and threw him out the front door. "I'LL BE BACK GABRIELLA MONTEZ THIS ISN'T OVER!!" Chuck yelled which caused Gabriella to cry even harder.

"Shhh don't worry Brie it will be ok" Sharpay said.

"I'm sorry guys, he hurt you two" Gabriella said to Ryan and Jason.

"Nah don't worry about it Brie" Jason said.

"No guys it's not ok, he'll be back and he won't stop until he finishes what he started" Gabriella said crying into Troy's chest.

"I think we should get you back to the hotel?" Troy said.

"Ok" Gabriella said and they all walked to the hotel.

"Bye guys" Gabriella said and hugged them all and then giving Troy a very passionate Kiss before they left her in her room.

WITH CHUCK

He watched as they all walked Gabriella back to her hotel and as they left he made saw they didn't see him and walked into the hotel.

"Hello could you please tell me which room Gabriella is in?" Chuck asked the girl at the desk.

"Um I'm sorry we are not allowed to let people into her room unless her manager know who they are" She replied but caught a glimpse of something in his pocket as he pulled it out, she discretely pressed the alarm for police to come. "Um…she's in room 1657" She added and he walked off putting the knife back into his pocket.

"Security we have a man with a Gun heading up to room 1657, Gabriella Montez' room" She said into the walkie talkie.

WITH THE GANG

"Damn it I forgot my phone" Sharpay said.

"Sharrr" They moaned.

"It's not my fault" She replied and they started walking back to the hotel.

AT THE HOTEL

"Excuse what's going on here?" Sharpay asked as they reached the front door's to see Police car's everywhere.

"There's a gunman in there" The police officer said.

"WHAT!?" They all screamed.

"Is Gabriella Montez in there?" Troy asked.

"Um….Yes she is" He replied.

Troy without hesitation took off and ran into the hotel not looking back at the gang but could hear feet on his tail and the feet were Chad's, Sharpay's and Taylor's.

"GUYS COME BACK!!" They heard Kelsi yell at them as they ran up the stairs to Gabriella's room. As they reached her floor they heard screaming from in Gabriella's room.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" They heard her scream.

"Not until I finish what I started"

"Dylan please I didn't do anything to you" She cried.

Troy, Chad, Sharpay and Taylor ran into the room to see Gabriella sitting on her bed with the covers around her crying, it looked like she wasn't wearing anything while Chuck standing at the end of the bed with a gun pointed at her.

Troy ran at Chuck and tackled him to the floor……

**Ooo what's genna happen next? Did Chuck Rape her? What will he do next? Please REVIEW I want 10 please or I won't continue. I love yooh all who REVIEW!! But if you don't than I'm in a mood with yooh.**


	10. Hostage?

**Hey guys I'm back thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter hope you like this one and remember REVIEW or I won't continue.**

**Model Behaviour**

**Hostage?**

**Episode 9**

Troy, Chad, Sharpay and Taylor ran into the room, Knocking the Door down to see Gabriella in her bed covering herself up with her covers crying, it looked as though she was Naked but she was covered by the blanket, With Chuck standing at the end of the bed with a gun pointed at her. Troy ran at Chuck and tackled him to the ground. As he did this the gun knocked out of Chucks hand and went over near the bed.

Taylor and sharpay ran over to a crying Gabriella and hugged her, meanwhile Troy was punching Chuck wherever he could and Chuck was punching back with just as much Force.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Troy yelled punching Chuck in the cheek.

He didn't answer he just Punched Troy back causing him to fall back onto the floor, Chuck was on top and started punching Troy in the face. Chad stepped in pulling Chuck off Troy and punching him in the jaw himself. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Chad Yelled.

"YOU BETTER SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL DO SOMETHING YOU'LL REGRET!!" He yelled pulling a small bomb out of his pocket.

"Alright, Alright" Chad said stepping back to the girls with Troy.

"Alright now hand me that gun…..NOW!!" He said and Sharpay passed him the gun. "Ok so this is going to work one way and one way only" He said.

"Chuck just let them go back" Gabriella said.

"SHUT UP!!" He yelled. "Now I want you over here" He said to Gabriella.

She was wearing clothes a Pink Tank top and White Short Shorts, She walked over to The corner he pointed to still crying.

"Now Bimbo I want you over there" He said pointing to the bathroom.

She walked into the bathroom quietly, and starting to cry.

"And you Porkie over there" He said pointing to another corner.

Taylor walked over to it also starting to cry, they were all scared they didn't know what he was going to do even the guys.

"Afro over there" He said pointing to the Door.

Chad walked to the Door, thinking to himself how stupid Chuck was to make him stand by the door, he could just run out there and get the police.

"And now for the boyfriend" He said thinking. "You can just stay there"

"Chuck why are you doing this?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm doing it for you" He replied.

"How the fuck are you doing this for me?" She almost yelled.

"Because then we can be together without all these losers" He replied.

"Chuck I don't want to be with you, I never want to be with you" She said nastily.

"Well you will be with me and you'll want to be very soon" He replied with an evil smirk.

"I will never want to be with you" She snapped and Chuck walked over to her and slapped her hard around the face.

"OWW" Gabriella cried out in pain, her cheek soon started to bleed.

"Now don't say anything like that again" He replied.

Troy so badly wanted to just get up and punch him right round the face but he knew he couldn't, Chuck had a gun and a bomb, if he dropped the bomb hard enough it would go off and kill in seconds.

"YOU IN STILL IN THERE BIMBO?!" He yelled at Sharpay.

"Yeah" She replied muffled, she was crying in there, she didn't know what was going on in there, what he was doing or hat he had already done. But she was hatching up a plan that very second, she still had her phone and could text or ring them outside to say what was going on.

"Good" He said and walked over to Troy and punched him in the stomach, Troy grunted but couldn't punch back because of the gun and bomb, no matter how much he wanted to he couldn't.

"Chuck can you just let them go?" Gabriella pleaded.

"HAVEN'T I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!!" He yelled at her.

--

Outside the hotel

"Why can't you go in there?" Kelsi asked the police.

"Because we don't know what other weapons he has, he could kill any of them of we are not careful"

"What? Can't you just sneak up?" Zeke asked.

"I'm Sorry"

"This sucks completely" Jason said.

"No you don't say" Ryan said sarcastically.

"Don't be sarcastic with me Evans" Jason hissed.

"I'll be sarcastic to whoever I want" Ryan hissed back and stepped forward so they were face to face.

"GUYS STOP IT OUR FRIENDS ARE UP THERE AND YOUR ARGUING LIKE CHILDREN!!" Kelsi shouted.

"Sorry" They replied together.

"Where's Zeke gone?" Kelsi asked.

They looked around for him but couldn't see him. "Please don't tell me that he went into the hotel?" Kelsi said.

"Don't worry he's not that stupid" Jason replied.

"What so my Sister is? She went in there" Ryan asked.

"Ryan Shut Up Now!!" Kelsi half yelled as Zeke came round the corner smiling. "What the fuck are you smiling about?" Kelsi snapped at him.

"Kels chill I have good news"

"Well unless it includes news that they are coming down this second than I'm not interested" She snapped.

"Whoa I guess it's that time of the month again" Zeke said under his breath, but Kelsi heard and decided to ignore it. "Well Shar has just Text me and said that Chuck has a bomb and a gun, he has separated them all and is holding them hostage, she thinks, But he keep's going on about something like Him and Gabriella will be together soon with know one else".

"Excuse me son did I just hear that you have contact with them?" The policeman asked.

"Yeah here's the text" He replied giving him the phone.

"Thanks we'll get back to you very soon" He replied walking back to the police van.

--

They are all sat in quiet in the bedroom when they hear a ringing from the bathroom, Chuck get's up and see's Sharpay talking quietly on her phone.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled punching her round the cheek hard.

"AHHHH" She cried out as she felt to the floor and dropped her phone on the hard tile floor, also banging her head on the side of the bath, knocking her unconscious.

"_Hello Sharpay are you still there?" The person on the other end of the phone said._

"Now that you are sorted out I don't need to worry about you and can concentrate on them" He said evilly and walked back into the bedroom.

"What did you do to her?" Gabriella asked as he walked in.

"Shut up or you'll be in the same condition very soon" He said.

They all went quiet until Taylor spoke up bravely.

"Chuck why are you doing this, your genna get caught, What do you want?"

"Yeah I know I'm genna get caught, but I won't be going to prison"

"Yeah you will" Taylor replied.

"No cuz I'm going somewhere else with Gabi" He said and smirked at her, at that minute they all realised what he had been talking about, he was going to kill her and himself.

"Ok then why do you have them here if you only want me?" Gabriella asked.

"Because I want them to see it happen" He replied evilly.

"You wouldn't" Gabriella hissed.

"I would" he replied pointing the gun to her.

"Chuck Please?" Gabriella said, tears starting to fall again.

"Don't Chuck Please Me I'm genna do it and know ones genna save you" He replied putting his finger on the trigger.

Everyone sat in silence as Chuck was ready to shoot Gabriella, then suddenly Troy charged at Chuck jumping on his back, Causing him to fire the gun, but as Troy was on his back the gun moved and the bullet flew through the window where everyone out the front was, it hit a police van.

He tried aiming for Gabriella again with Troy on his back but the bullet hit the door right next to Chad. "Whoa that was close" Chad said.

Gabriella looked on at her boyfriend and ex boyfriend fighting, she realised that there was only one bullet left in the gun, because you can only get three in one of those guns at a time and he had used two. Chuck tried shooting once more but missed again it hit the light. Troy also realised this and got off his back but not before punching him in the side. But the one thing they had all forgot about was the bomb he had.

"You think that your all so tough don't you? Well you've forgotten about something. The Bomb" He said and threw it on the floor it started beeping like crazy. "RUN!!" Chad yelled as they all ran out except for Gabriella and Chuck.

She could have run but she couldn't leave Sharpay in the bathroom, smoke was now starting to come off the bomb making the room so you couldn't see anything. She finally got to the bathroom and found Sharpay, it was hard to see, but she could just about see that She was lying on the floor looking kind of unconscious, but it was so Smokey. BANG. The bomb went off, she was in the bathroom so didn't get blown by the bomb, she grabbed Sharpay and tried to wake her up, she got her hands and filled them with water putting it on her face.

"What happened?" She asked waking up.

"No time to explain we just have to get out of here" Gabriella said pulling her up and they ran out of the room, linked arms, coughing like crazy.

As they reached the elevator they saw that it was broken the numbers weren't flashing they had to take the stairs. It was getting more black and Smokey as they went on. They finally reached the bottom floor and ran out the doors coughing and Choking, covered in black sooty stuff from the bomb. The Gang ran up to them as soon as they came out hugging them, and if they were their boyfriends hugging them.

"We were so unbelievably scared" Kelsi said hugging them and getting covered in soot.

"Don't worry guys we're ok now" Sharpay said.

"I'm sorry for leaving you there Gabi, it was so dark I thought you were following and then I only noticed you weren't with us when we got down here and the cops wouldn't let me up" Troy explained.

"Baby don't worry about it" She said and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Excuse me girls we need to take you to the ambulance to check you over" The paramedic said.

"Sure" Gabriella said and they walked over to the ambulance van.

**Ok guys did you like it I hoped you did please REVIEW!! I want 10 please REVIEW!!**


	11. We Are Family Trailer

**Ok this isn't a chapter for any of my stories it's a Trailer for a story I'm thinking of doing after I've finished one or two of my others. So if you like it and think I should do it please review it thanks.**

Two Sisters…..

Gabriella, She's Smart, Talented, Hot, excels in all her subjects, the co captain of the cheer squad and has boys all over her.

Sharpay, She's Smart, Talented, Hot, excels in all her subjects, is the co captain of the cheer squad and has boys all over her.

They are the Most Popular Girls at East High, Sharing the crown.

_Gabriella and sharpay are walking down the corridor, with everyone crowding them and talking to them._

"_Will you please come to my party, it will be boring of your not there?" Someone asked._

"_We would love to come but unfortunately we have plans, we are recording a video message for idol gives back sorry" Gabriella Said._

"_Yeah, and it will be boring without us" Sharpay said._

They have it all, Looks, Talent, Boy's all over them, Girls Looking up to them and Daddies credit Card.

"_Daddy please can I borrow your credit card, I want a new dress for the state ball?" Sharpay asked sweetly._

"_Would you like to go out with us tonight?" A boy asked them._

"_Can you show us how you do that?" A girl asked._

_Gabriella and Sharpay are at the school Talent show singing and dancing._

They are so close nothing could split them up.

_Gabriella and Sharpay are linked arms walking around school, chatting and giggling._

"_Hey Sharpay do you wanna come to my party?" Someone asked._

"_Sorry I'm going out with my Sister" Sharpay replied and they walked off giggling._

Until he showed up.

Troy Bolton.

He was the hot, Dreamy, Basketball Captain.

_Troy is playing basketball and all the girls looking on dreamily at him._

They Both Wanted Him.

_Gabriella walks up to Troy's locker._

"_Hi i'm Gabriella" She said Smiling._

"_I'm Troy" He replied smiling _

"_So how do you like East High so far?" She asked._

_Sharpay walks up to Troy after Gabriella left._

"_Hi I'm Sharpay" She said._

"_Troy" He replied._

"_You're Cute" She said._

"_Thanks" He replied awkwardly._

But only one could have him.

And that one was her.

_Gabriella and Troy are walking down the corridor giggling, as sharpay looks on her eyes full of jealousy._

And She Hated it, She would do everything in her power to split them up.

"_Hi Troy" Sharpay said flintily._

"_Sharpay I'm with your sister not you so just leave me alone ok?" Troy said._

"_Oh c'mon Troy, I know that you want me" Sharpay said and came up close to his face._

_Troy got caught up in the moment and kissed her, she kissed him back and they started making out._

What will happen to the girls Relationship?

_Sharpay is in the school hall practicing a song with the band when Gabriella storms in angrily._

"_I HATE YOU!!" She yelled at Sharpay slapping her hard around the face and then running out leaving Sharpay crying._

What happens when Gabriella becomes Bulimic because of heartbreak?

_Gabriella is crying and stuffing herself with chocolate, cakes and biscuits, then she runs in to the toilet throwing up._

Does Sharpay Regret her actions?

_Sharpay is In her dressing room getting ready to perform, but she is crying and Troy comes in._

"_She's going to die Troy and it's all my fault" She cried._

"_It's not just your's Sharpay" He said._

Will Gabriella be ok?

_Gabriella is in the hospital with tubes everywhere._

Can Troy Bring the sisters back together?

_Troy is watching as the girls are still arguing over him._

"_YOU KNEW THAT I LIKED HIM!!" Sharpay yelled._

"_YEAH AND YOU KNEW THAT I LIKED HIM!!" Gabriella yelled._

"_WELL YOU GOT HIM DIDN'T YOU SO WHY AREN'T YOU HAPPY?!" Sharpay screamed teary._

"_BECAUSE WE'RE NOT EVEN TALKING ANYMORE!!"_

Will this love triangle ever be sorted out?

Find out on We Are Family

Starring……

Vanessa Hudgens As Gabriella Montez.

Ashley Tisdale As Sharpay Montez.

Zac Efron As Troy Bolton.

Lucas Grabeel As Ryan Montez.

Monique Coleman As Taylor McKessie.

Chad Danforth As Corbin Bleu.

Jessica Tuck As Mrs Montez.

Robert Curtis Brown As Mr Montez.

**Ok so tell me what you think I might do it but I'm not to sure, I do it'll be after I've finished two of my other stories. If you want to see this story on here than you'll have to REVIEW. We all know that you want to so go ahead press the button it's calling your name can't you hear it I can.**


	12. Conference

**Ok guys sorry I haven't updated my stories in awhile I've been very busy, we had sats and I had to revise then I was dragged into going over my dads, sooo boring and I have just had a new baby cousin so I've been at the hospital because he has this thing where your skin turns yellow, I had it when I was born too. But anyways hope you all like this chapter and remember to REVIEW!!**

**Model Behaviour**

**Chapter 10**

**Conference**

Gabriella sat at her laptop, searching for information about _'The Pearl Harbour Bombings' _(I'm doing that in history at the mo). She had now been doing that same assignment for an hour and a half. She couldn't find hardly anything and it was getting on her nerves now. She wasn't concentrating her mind was thinking of something else. No someone else. Chuck. How could she be thinking of that Arsehole after what he did to her, but she didn't know where he was, or if he was even here, the girls got out of the hotel, but didn't know if Chuck did. Yeah he was an Evil piece of Shit, but she was still worried about him, she knows she shouldn't though, but she was, she was just to soft for her own good.

'_Girl walk in the spot, she stops traffic She's got everything, you can't pass it So Jessica alba fantastic Instant classic, boys like 'whoa'_

"Hello?" She asked rather annoyed.

"Hi Gabriella"

"Mom?" She asked kind of shocked, her mom had only rang once since she had arrived in Albercerque.

"Yeah honey it's me mom, and I am ringing to ask you why you were not at that charity event, and were instead gallivanting around the streets?" She asked annoyed.

"Is that what your calling about why I wasn't at that stupid event of your's, mom if you haven't heard I have been held hostage and had to drag my best friend out of a building which just had bomb let off in it and your shouting about a stupid event?!" She said angrily.

"Don't shout at me like that young lady or you'll be grounded" She said sternly.

"Mom your not even here, how can you ground me?"

"I'll get Molly to ground you and that means you won't be going to Chris Brown's party this weekend"

"I don't care about going to some party with a load of stuck up celebrities, I have new friends and they like me for who I am not for my status" Gabriella replied angrily.

"Honey, they're high school kids they are immature dirty teenagers"

"Mom if your not forgetting, I'm a high school student, a teenager and so is Nikki, yeah your other daughter Nikki who you have been forgetting for the past 2 years, I've had her on the phone in tears to me"

"Gabriella, Nikki is perfectly fine, I see her everyday"

"yeah you might but at night I'm on the phone to her and she's crying her eyes out, while your off shagging your secretary"

"Gabriella Anne Montez, you are going to stop talking to me like that, your sister is perfectly fine!"

"No Mom she's not, I bet if you went to her room right now, it would be locked and if you put your ear up to the door then you would hear her crying"

"Gabriella this conversation is over enough" She said.

"Fine then but don't expect me to feel sorry for you, when Nikki and Danny have had enough of you and come up here with me or runaway" Gabriella hissed and hung up the phone.

Gabriella sighed, falling back on to her bed, she had just had a huge argument with her mom starting with that stupid Charity event, hen going on to her friends and ending up about her sister. She was exhausted and needed sleep, she closed her eyes and was about to drift off to sleep when….

"Gabriella you have a press conference in 10 minutes and you need to get down there" Molly called through the door.

"Nooo I need sleep" She moaned.

"C'mon get out of that pit and get down there" She said.

"Ok I'm up" Gabriella said getting up off the bed and looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, she was wearing white sweats, a black tank top, Troy's red basketball Hoodie and gold Marc Ecko trainers. (I just got a pair and I love them, they cost £60 though). She didn't have any make-up on either and where she was so tired she had bags, which made her look even worse. She sighed and walked out of her hotel room, and down to where the conference was being held.

She walked into the room yawning, as soon as the photographers saw her they started snapping photos, after all it was a press conference they were allowed to be there she couldn't complain about them.

"_So Gabriella what was it like being held hostage?" A reporter asked._

"Umm….Very scary" She replied slumping down in her chair, the Conference was being showed on the ABC channel and she had totally forgotten that it was live.

"_We hear that you saved your friend Sharpay Evans is that true?" Another asked._

"Yeah I wasn't genna leave her there, she would have died"

"_So how is East High school?" _

"It's good I guess, a lot of the kids just stare, but I have met some amazing people and I know we will be friends forever" She replied smiling a little as she thought about Troy.

"_So who is the 'Bolton' On your Hoodie?"_

"Well it's not really my hoodie it's troy's he gave it to me" She replied smiling.

"_Is he your boyfriend?"_

"Now that's something you'll have to find out yourself" She replied smirking.

"_Last week there was a charity event that your Mom was holding, why didn't you go?" _

"Oh I had something important to do" She replied, she didn't want to tell them about missing it for a silly high school party.

"_We have some new pictures of you at the beach with a group of friends, you were looking drunk, were you?"_

"You see this is the thing I don't get, normal teenagers go out and have fun without being questioned, but me and other celebrities, if we go out and get drunk we are always asked about it" She replied.

"_We heard that you spotted aliens that night too, that is what one of your friends was saying?" A smart one asked, he knew that the 'Aliens' were paparazzi he just wanted to see what she would say._

"Aliens? We saw Aliens?" She asked totally confused.

"_So you don't remember the guy with an afro shouting 'ALIENS ALIENS RUN!!'" The same reporter asked._

"Well…umm….I don't know" She replied sighing.

"Ok people that's enough questions Conference is over!" Tony yelled.

"C'mon Gabriella let's get you back upstairs your so tired" Molly said pulling her up from the chair and they walked out slowly, with photographers still snapping photos of her.

Molly got Gabriella into her room, Gabriella could hardly walk, she was so tired or had she taken something?

"Ella what is wrong with you?" Molly asked as they sat down on the bed.

"I'm just tired" She replied laying down and closing her eyes.

"No Ella your not just tired, if you were just tired than you would have been able to walk up here on your own?" Molly quizzed. Gabriella stayed quiet falling off to sleep. "Ella what have you taken?"

"I…I haven…haven't…" She said falling to sleep.

"Maybe you are just tired then?" Molly said to herself , as she got up and walking out of her hotel room.

--

Gabriella woke up the next morning, she was sprawled across her queen sized bed, she looked at the clock on the bed side, it read '11.30'. It was the weekend so she didn't have to go onto school. She yawned and got up, walking over to the window and opening up the curtains, the sun blinded her nearly as she looked out at the beautiful scenery.

"you would never be able to see this in L.A" She said to herself, walking out on to the balcony and resting her arms on the banister, she looked down at the people coming in and out of the hotel. There were Children playing on the playground on the green opposite, with their parents laughing and having fun. She sighed she wished she was that close with her parents when she was younger, but she wasn't. She looked back down and saw a certain blue eyed guy standing there waving up at her, she smiled down at him. "COME UP THE DOOR'S OPEN!!" She yelled waving for him to come up, peoples head's turned and looked up at her, taking pictures. She sighed and walked back into the room smiling.

Troy came into the room smiling at her. "Hey baby" He said kissing her softly on the lips.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked pulling away.

"Because I have you" He replied as they walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"You are so sweet" She said sitting in his lap and kissed him softly.

"So what are we doing today?" He asked as they sat there cuddled up together.

"How about we go into town, it's Shar's birthday soon and I need to get her a present" Gabriella replied.

"Ok, you get changed and I'll go down and call a cab" He said, as she nodded and got ready.

--

Gabriella and Troy were shopping at Tiffany's, Sharpay loved that shop and so did Gabriella, it was also quite expensive.

"Whoa Gabi this is expensive just for a birthday present" He said looking at the price tag on the pink diamond necklace she had in her hands.

"Yeah well it's for Sharpay and she's my best friend" Gabriella replied as they walked over to the check-out hand in hand.

"That will be 300 dollars" The teenage check-out girl said not looking up, but when she did. "OMG YOU'RE GABRIELLA MONTEZ!!" She squealed.

"Yeah I am" Gabriella said handing the girl her credit card.

"You have no idea how excited I am that I have met you, you're my idol!" She said handing her the credit card back.

"Well I'm glad that I inspire you" Gabriella said.

"Can you sign my arm?"

"Sure" Gabriella said taking a pen and signing her arm.

"Oh my gosh thank you so much my friends will be sooo jealous"

"Ok, well we need to go now" Gabriella said grabbing Troy's hand again and walking out of the store.

"Do you always get people doing that?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, but it's usually worse I usually have a huge crowd, I'm glad that I didn't today though" She replied as they reached the taxi bay and got in one.

**Ok guys hope you like this chapter, I don't know if I did, So please Review and read my other stories.**


	13. Gabriella turns Rowdy

**Ok guys it's me and i'm back again, hope you all like this chapter, ideas are welcome.**

**Model Behaviour**

**Chapter 11**

**Gabriella turns rowdy**

Gabriella is asleep in her bed, when she is woken up by a loud banging on her door. "Go away" She groaned putting her pillow over her head, it was a bank holiday so she didn't need to get up. The banging didn't stop so she got up and answered the door. "What?" She hissed.

"Sorry to wake you Miss Montez, but Tony and Molly would like to see you" The receptionist said.

Gabriella just slammed the door and went back to sleep, she was tired, as the previous night she had gone to a party with the gang and was living the life of an average teenager. She got absoloutley ratted and came back to the hotel totally out of it.

"Gabriella get up now!" Tony yelled through the door. "Are you decent because i'm coming in" He said as him and Molly walked in the room. It wasn't like it was when they firsr arrived, it was now, like a teenagers room, clothes and rubbish everywhere. Oh yeah and it smelt of Drink and Vomit.

"Go away" She moaned.

"Gabriella what has gotten into you?" Molly asked sitting down on the bed.

"Leave me alone, let me sleep" She groaned.

"Gabriella no, we need to talk to you, about THIS" He said throwing four newspapers at her.

She sat up and read the head lines.

_'Gabriella ditches Charity event to go party'_

_'Gabriella goes swimming late at night drunk'_

_'Gabriella aparantely sees aliens'_

_'Gabriella get's ratted with friends'_

"This can't be good" She said to herself.

"Gabriella is that all you can say? This could ruin your career?" Tony said.

"Well sorry if i just wanted to be a normal teen!" She sreamed, walking out of the room and slaming the door. "Who do they think they are, telling me what to do, just because they sort out jobs i do doesn't mean they can tell me what to do all the time" She said to herself as she walked out of the hotel in her, Short silk night gown and pink fluffy slippers. People looked at her and gave her weird looks she just shrugged them off and walked over to Troy's house.

She reached Troy's and started banging on the door loudly. "Hi Gabriella" Jack said smiling.

"Hi Jack" She said putting on a fake smile.

"Troy's outside you can come through" He said as Gabriella smiled and walked through to the yard.

She watched him as he was shooting hoops, on his basketball court, he didn't have his shirt on and hhe looked hot. "Are genna just stand there and stare all day or are you genna come and give your sexy boyfriend a big kiss?" He asked joking.

"No, i wanna stand here and look at your sexy six pack" She said smiling, and ran over to him, giving him a passionate kiss.

"So what's got you so happy?" He asked as they pulled away and sat down on the grass.

"Well i'm not actually happy i'm stressed out, all Tony and Molly are doing is controlling my life, they're lecturing me about partying, all i wanna do is be a normal teenager" She replied putting her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it babe, they're just looking out for you" He said.

"No they're fuckin controlling my life!" She replied loudly.

"Gabi c'mon they're trying to do the best they can for you?"

"Well they don't need to, they're not my parents!" She screamed and walked out.

"I guess it's that time of the month again?" He said to himself.

Gabriella stormed out of Troy's garden in a strop and walked upto Sharpay's who lived a few door's up from Troy. She got to Sharpay's and walked straight in as Sharpay and her parents said she could, she walked through the big hall stressed out and up the huge stairs to Sharpay's room.

"Hey Brie, you ok?" Sharpay asked, as Gabriella came into her room in a strop and fell back onto Sharpay's bed. Sharpay was currently painting her toenails bright pink. She put the bottle up. "What did Troy do?" She asked.

"Well it wasn't really Troy" She replied.

"Well who..." She started. "...Let me guess Tony and Molly?" She asked.

"Yeah they're telling me that i can't go out to party's wth you guys because it will ruin my career, then when i went to Troy's he said that they were doing it for me" She replied angrily.

"How about we go shopping get your mind off of it?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah ok" Gabriella replied.

"Ok let me get dressed" She said and lokked at Gabriella. "Yeah and you can borrow some of my clothes" She added and they both got dressed.

* * *

At the Mall, Gabriella and Sharpay are shopping in Abercrombie and Fitch, when Gabriella finds this really cute outfit. (Pic in profile). But it wasn't really what a model should wear, it was covering most things up and was more like a teenagers outfit, than a models.

"So what do you think?" Gabriella asked coming out of the changing room.

"What do i think?" Sharpay asked herself walking around Gabriella. "I love it it's so...so...Teenagery" She said.

"Teenagery?" Gabriella asked smiling.

"Yeah, you know cuz you would never see a model wear that" Sharpay replied.

"Well know a model is wearing at and i'm getting it"

"Go Gabriella, your sticking up for yourself, your rebelling" Sharpay said as they walked to the checkout.

* * *

The girls have just arrived back at Sharpay's house with lot's of shopping bags.

"MOM, WE'RE BACK!!" Sharpay yelled.

"Ok honey, i'm in the kitchen, does Gabriella wanna stay for dinner?" Loretta asked.

"Do you wanna?" Sharpay asked Gabriella.

"Yeah"

"Yeah mom she does, and why are you cooking you never do?" Sharpay asked as the girls walked into the kitchen.

"Well your cousion is coming to visit for a few days and i want to make sure everything is perfect" Loretta replied.

"Oh is it Kyle he is so hot?" Sharpay asked as Loretta and Gabriella gave her a strange look. "What he's not my biological cousion, just by marriage" She said.

"So he is still your cousion and it's not him anyway, it's Mike" Loretta replied.

"Oh no, no, no, mom he cannot come here, i HATE him, he ruins everything and always get's me into trouble?" Sharpay said whining.

"No Sharpay you get yourself into trouble and he doesn't ruin everything" Loretta said as she started cutting up vegetables, but cut her self. "OWW" She said and went to the bathroom for a first aid kit.

"Why don't you like your cousion?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, the last time he came i was grounded for a month because he told my parents that i went out when they said i couldn't and then he told my ex-boyfriend, james that i was cheating on him" Sharpay replied.

"Oh, so you don;t want him to ruin things with Zeke?" Gabriella asked as they walked into the living room and sat on the sofa.

"Yeah, he's like the only guy that i have ever really liked and he'll ruin it" Sharpay said and pouted.

"If i could do anythong to help i would" Gabriella replied.

"You can" Sharpay said as an idea came into her head.

"What is it?"

"Well if Mile was concentrating on something or someone else, than he wouldn't be annoying me all the time" Sharpay replied smirking.

"No way, i'm not genna start flirting with him. I have Troy" Gabriella protested.

"Brie please, just do it for me, anyway Troy won't be here so it won't matter, Mike won't even have time to meet Troy" Sharpay said. "Please?" She asked pouting.

"Okay, okay, i'll do it, but if anyone finds out i'll kill you" She said.

"Thakyou, thankyou, thankyou" Sharpay squealed hugging Gabriella tightly.

"Ok Model can't breath here" She said.

"Sorry" Sharpay said letting go as someone walked through the door. "Oh no he's here already" Sharpay said groaning as she saw Mike.

"Hey Sharpay" Mile said as he came over to the sofa where they were sat.

"Hey Mike" Sharpay said faking a huge smile.

"So who's this beauty here?" He asked, referring to Gabriella.

"She might be Gabriella Montez" Gabriella replied, wth a fake sweet voice.

"Well does Gabriella want to go for a walk outside?" He asked.

"Yeah she does" Sharpay replied quickly.

"C'mon then let's go" He said as he linked his arm with Gabriella's and they walked out, Gabriella glaring at Sharpay.

Mike and gabriella are out walking around the neighbourhood, Mike is telling her stupid jokes, while she is pretending to be having fun.

"So Gabi do you have a boyfriend?" Mike asked as they stopped walking outside a house.

"Uhh..." She started. If i tell him i do then he'll start bugging sharpay. She thought. "No" She finished.

"Good then you won't mind if i do this" He said and kissed her, Gabriella was shocked and didn't kiss back, she stood there with her eyes wide. She finally pushed him back. She slapt him and ran off back to Sharpays.

She ran through Sharpay's door in a mood and went straight up to Sharpay's room, she barged in the door to see Sharpay making-out with Zeke. "Oh my gosh guys i'm so sorry" Gabriella replied covering her eyes, as Zeke had his shirt off and sharpay had her top off.

"Brie why are you back so soon?" Sharpay asked putting her top back on.

"Well your stupid idiotic cousion kissed me!"

"What? So he's coming back to the house? Where were you?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, he's probably about 2 minutes away we were outside..." Sha started and realised where they were.

"Gabriella?" Zeke asked.

"Troy's" She finished quietly.

"What? What if he saw Mile kiss you? He'll be really mad" Sharpay said rambling on.

"No, Shar he would have came out if he did, or he would have..." Sha started but her phone rang, she looked down at the caller id, it was Troy. "...Called" She finished.

"Good luck Gab's" Zeke said as him and Shar left.

"Hey baby" She said into the phone.

"Hi" He said glumly.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you" He replied.

"Ok then i'm at Shar's, meet me at the park"

"Yeah" He replied and hung up.

Gabriella hung up, and opened the bedrook door and Sharpay and Zeke came tumbling in. "What are you guys doing?" She asked.

"Well...it was Zeke's idea" Sharpay said pointing at him.

"Shar?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter, but Troy is genna break up with me" She said.

"How do you know?" Sharpay asked.

"Well he sounded really weird on the phone and he need's to talk, whenever someon says that they always are genna break up with you" She replied.

"Gab's he won't break up with you i know it" Zeke said.

"He will, just you watch" Gabriella said and walked down the stairs and out of the house.

"You really think he won't?" Sharpay asked.

"No he will, just trying to be supportive" Zeke replied.

**So did you guys like it? Hopefully you did. Anyways please Review i'm not getting many and if i don;t get many in the next few chapters then i'm cancelling. It's weord i get like 1,000 hits a chapter, but only like 7 reviews i think it's kinda weird that some people can;t be bothered to review.**


	14. You Are Unbelieveable

**Ok guys hope you all like this chapter, it's only been 3 days since I last updated this story so I think that's pretty good, considering I have been updating you tube and everything that's happening here at home. But I have half term this week so I can update more YAY. Please Review I love to read them, especially some peoples, I sit here laughing at them. (You know who you are don't you girls). Lol.**

**Model behaviour**

**Chapter 12**

**You are unbelievable**

Gabriella walked to the Park from Sharpay's, scared of what Troy is going to say, what if he saw Mike kiss her? And walked off before she slapped him? What if he breaks up with her? What if he never forgives her? He is really the best thing that has ever happened to Gabriella in a long time. Her life might seem easy and completely perfect. But it's really not. She lost her father 3 years back, her mom isn't too interested in them, she hires nanny's and maids to look after them, she is only hanging around because of Gabriella's fame and fortune.

She finally reached the park, she could see troy sitting on the top of a bench with his head in his hands, he had obviously been crying or was in deep thought. She walked over to him slowly, scared at what was going to happen. She stopped behind him, waiting for him to notice that she was there, but he didn't, so she decided to speak up. "Hey Troy" She said, with a small smile.

"Hi" He said with no emotion.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" She asked cheerfully, and walked around him so she was stood infront of him.

"Like you don't know?" He hissed, getting up from the bench, facing her.

"Look Troy, if this about that guy who kissed me, I'm really sorry I was helping Sharpay" She said.

"What you were helping Sharpay by kissing her cousin?" He asked sarcastically.

"Look I didn't wanna do it"

"Then why did you? Didn't you even think about me?" He asked getting slightly angry.

"Troy, she asked me to help her, she's my best friend and I didn't even kiss him, he kissed me?"

"Yeah but I didn't see you pull back straight away did I now?" He asked, smirking.

"TROY YOU ARE UNBELIEABLE!!" She screamed at him.

"WHAT AND YOUR NOT!!"

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING THIS BACK ON ME, IT'S YOUR FAULT WE'RE ARGUING!!"

"NO IT'S NOT TROY YOUR JUST BEING A JEALOUS JERK!!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS CHEATING!!"

"HOW WAS I CHEATING, I PULLED BACK AND SLAPT HIM!?" She yelled, getting teary.

"YEAH LIKE YOU REALLY DID THAT I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES!!"

"YEAH I DID DO THAT, YOU WE WERE JUST TP MUCH OF A COWARD TO SEE WHA WAS GENNA HAPPEN NEXT SO YOU RAN OFF!!"

"ME A COWARD?!" He asked not believing what she had said. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAN JUST RUN OFF TO DADDY IF YOU WANT SOMETHING!!"

"TROY, HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT I DON'T EVEN HAVE A DAD, SO YOU CAN SHUT THAT TRAP OF YOURS AND ACTUALLY, TRY TO SEE WHAT'S GOING ON INFORNT OF YOU!!" She yelled and ran off crying, leaving Troy stood there staring at her, he didn't know that her dad died. She stopped running and turned around, "AND IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON THEN HERE IT IS, WE'RE OVER!!"

Gabriella ran as fast as she could, to get away from Troy, tears were streaming down her face, she had done so well to keep all her emotions in since the cutting incident and now this is bringing her back down. She hadn't thought of her dead for years and now because of one argument all of the memories were back and were going to haunt her. But the worst thing was, that she wouldn't have Troy there to catch her when she falls and to help her get through it.

She ran back to the hotel she was staying, not caring who she bumps into, she ran up the stairs crying, and ran into her room. She slammed the door, and fell onto her bed crying her eyes out. She has now lost Troy, the only guy who has ever got to her like that and the only guy that she has ever loved. It seems that anything that she likes and is happy with always goes wrong. First her dad and now troy. She feels as though she is cursed with bad luck, for the rest of her life.

"Gabriella are you in there?" Molly asked through the door.

"Leave me alone" She cried out.

"Gabriella please, I'm not here to lecture you about, partying or anything" She said softly.

"No I don't wanna talk" She said and cried harder.

"C'mon Ella I could help you" She said.

"No, no one can help me"

"Well I might be able too?"

"The only way you could help is if you turned back the clock and don't let my dad die and then don't let me come here" She cried.

"Well I can't do that, but I could come in and we can watch a movie, with some good old fashioned Ben and jerry's ice-cream?" She asked which she made Gabriella giggle a little.

"Okay" Gabriella said, walking towards the door and opening it for Molly. As soon as she opened the door, Molly saw Gabriella's tear stained cheeks, her blood shot eyes and her pale skin.

"Oh Ella, what happened?" She asked, pulling her into a hug. Gabriella told her what happened, it was very muffled but Molly understood what had happened. "Oh Ella I'm so sorry, let's watch a movie and eat some cookie dough ice-cream" She said as Gabriella giggled slightly and they sat down and watched "City Of Angels" together.

The movie had finally finished, Molly and Gabriella were both crying at the end, they had gone through two tubs of Ben and Jerry's and two bags of popcorn. They sat on the sofa still crying after the movie had finished 10 minutes ago, it was just so sad.

They finally had calmed down and were now just sitting and talking, Gabriella was still really upset about what had happened with Troy, but she thinks that it will just be a little argument and when they go back tomorrow they will be back together again.

"So do you think you and Troy will be ok?" Molly asked.

"Yeah I think we will, I mean it was just a little fight, even though he did think that I was actually cheating on him, which I wasn't and he brought up my dad like that and didn't even bother to run after me" She replied getting slightly angry.

"Yeah, that's High School boys for ya" Molly said, making Gabriella giggle.

"Yeah but they are very cute" Gabriella said smiling.

"Yeah I can't disagree with that, they are cute but maybe a little bit too young for me" Molly replied.

"Molly your not that old"

"What so 21 isn't old compared to you, who is 17?"

"No that's only four years" Gabriella replied. They carried on talking for the rest of the day. They were both dreading the next day but for different reasons. Gabriella was dreading Troy, what if he didn't want to take her back? What of he had already hooked up with someone else?. But for Molly something completely different, Her and Tony had booked a modelling shoot, to try and get her back to her old self, and she will have to kiss another guy, which is not Troy.

**Ok guys I know it's really short but I didn't know what to write, I need some ideas please, I'm trying to follow the trailer. So please Review. With some Ideas if you can, but I can't promise that I'll use them all.**


	15. Kissing, Jealousy and games

**Ok guys so thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I'm glad that you like it so much. I want to say thank you To Mia and Amanda (Goerdie123). They have helped me with ideas. I recommend that you read Amanda's stories they are really good, well I think they are anyway.**

**Model Behaviour**

**Chapter 13**

**Kissing, Jealousy and games**

Gabriella walked into school the next day, she had thought through things about Troy, and had decided if he would let her talk to him then she would give him another chance. She said that she wouldn't give him another chance if he messed it up, but that was the old Gabriella, the mean, snobbish. This Gabriella was sweet and innocent. Well not all of the time.

She walked up to her locker, opening it she saw her reflection in the mirror, she looked pretty good, her hair was down naturally, she was wearing white skinny jeans, with black boots, a black strappy tee and a white head band in her hair. She looked like a normal school girl, not a model at all and she liked it, it meant that she wasn't different to anyone else, and she liked it. She used to like being different form all the others but now she enjoys being the same as them. Well not quite the same, but she can act the same.

She put her books in her locker, and was about to walk to homeroom when she heard a certain blonde haired, girl, calling her name and running up to her. "Ella…where…were….you?" Sharpay asked trying to catch her breath, she had obviously been running.

"Where was I when?" Gabriella asked, turning to face Sharpay.

Sharpay finally caught her breath and replied. "Yesterday, where did you go after you spoke to Troy?"

Gabriella stood there and replayed the incident back through her mind, and jerked her a little bit, at the thought of her dad, but she put it aside. "I went back to the hotel" She replied as they started their walk to homeroom.

"Oh, well what happened?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, he started having go at me about cheating, then I said that he kissed me, then he brought my dad into it and then I ran off crying and shouted that we were over" Gabriella replied.

"Awww Ella I'm so sorry this is all my fault, I'll fix it I promise" Sharpay said feeling guilty.

"Shar don't worry, I'm genna talk to him at…." She started but stopped when they walked into homeroom and saw Troy, heatedly making-out with a cheerleader. "…Lunch" She finished, staring at the scene infront of her, how could Troy do that to her, they had only broken up the day before and he has already moved onto the next girl.

"That Slut" Sharpay hissed to herself, talking about the cheerleader Troy was making-out with.

Gabriella was still standing there staring at them kissing, she could feel jealousy and anger rising in her veins, like a fire spreading through a house. All she wanted to do was march right up to that Slut and slap her hard around the face, but she couldn't Troy would then know that she was jealous and use it to his advantage.

"I'm genna go give both of them a piece of my fist" Sharpay said about to storm over there, but was held back by Gabriella. "Ella what are you doing? I was genna give them both a punch in the nose?" She asked.

"No Shar, that will just make Troy know that he is winning, knowing that I'm jealous, I need to play him at his own game" Gabriella replied.

"Oh I get it, so who you genna make-out with?" Sharpay asked.

"Who's the captain of the baseball team?" Gabriella asked.

"Troy" Sharpay replied.

"Is he really he never told me? How about football team?" She asked.

"Joe Saenes" Sharpay replied.

"He's in this homeroom right?"

"Yeah and he's just walked in" Sharpay said pointing to where he had just walked in with the rest of the football team. "And if you choose him, Troy will definitely get jealous, cuz they are like worst enemies" She added, which made Gabriella smirk.

"Perfect" Gabriella said, and walked over to the football captain. "Hi, I'm Gabriella" She said to him.

"Oh I know who you are, I'm Joe by the way" He said extending his arm to shake her hand.

Gabriella gladly excepted, she looked out of the corner of her eye to see if Troy was watching but, unfortunately he wasn't, she coughed to get Sharpay's intention, luckily Sharpay already saw that Troy wasn't looking and had a plan. Gabriella carried on talking to Joe, while Sharpay walked up to Troy. As she approached him, she pulled the cheerleader off of Troy's lap.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Sharpay asked, with a little anger.

"Uhh kissing her what did it look like?" He asked as Sharpay moved around so she was stood about 7 metres away from Gabriella and Joe, she moved to the side to make sure Troy had a perfect view. Gabriella saw this and took this as an opportunity, she leant forward tiptoeing up and whispered something seductively into his ear. Joe then leant down and kissed her softly. It wasn't making-out because that wasn't part of Gabriella's plan, she wanted Troy to suffer. Gabriella and Joe walked off to two seats hand-in-hand, Joe had a dreamy smile playing on his lips, as Gabriella had a huge smirk.

Sharpay smiled triumphantly, Troy was stood there staring blankly at Gabriella and the football captain, he had jealousy running like fire through his veins. He was upset that Gabriella had done that but couldn't let it show as he was standing next to her best friend, he looked down at her and saw Sharpay's smirk. That's when he figured it out, they were just playing him, Gabriella was just trying to make him jealous, she was playing him at his own game. And at that moment she was winning, but the tables would soon be turned. Or so Troy thought.

The day went by pretty well, Gabriella was flirting and kissing Joe infront of Troy purposely and Troy was making-out with girls infront of her too. It soon came to Gym, that lesson the whole gang were together and that was the one lesson Troy and Gabriella were dreading the most. But luckily, Gabriella had a photo shoot to go to, but unfortunately it was at the school and in the gym. The gym students would be in the background doing their lesson while Gabriella was doing something she didn't even no she was going to do.

Gabriella walked into the gym, she was wearing a very short red and white cheerleading uniform, she had bright red lipstick on and her eyes had very dark eyeliner and mascara on. She looked…..to put it the nicest way she looked like a wanabee slut. Gabriella knew that but it was her job, she had to wear what they told her too. She was usually fine with whatever she had to do but today she was going to have to do something she really didn't want to do.

The photographer came in and they started taking shots, she had some where she was laying down on the bleachers, some where she was shooting basketball and some where she was being a cheerleader. That was the one she hated the most but she had worse to come she just didn't know it yet.

Gabriella walked over to where the girls were, they were chatting, Gabriella was already fed up of it and she still had more pictures to do. Gabriella stood there and started chatting to the girls, she was just getting into a deep conversation about how they were going to make Troy even more jealous, when she was pulled away from the girls.

"What are you doing I was in the middle…." She started, and was about to have a blow and the person who pulled her away, but noticed there was someone else who she hadn't seen before, standing with them. "Who is this?" She asked.

"This Miss Montez, is the model you'll be kissing in the photo shoot"

"What! I did not agree to kissing a guy I don't even know!" Gabriella shouted, quietly.

"Well you are so get in places" The director said, as they got in places, Gabriella was not happy at all. She didn't wanna kiss him, he looked gay and if he was then his tongue would've been down another guys throat and then go down hers it just makes her wanna throw up.

Gabriella got into her place, she sat down on the bottom row of the bleachers, the male model came and sat behind her kissing her neck, gabriella looked grumpy she really didn't wanna do this but, Troy was there so it would make him jealous. But having a gay guy sticking his tongue down your throat isn't worth making Troy jealous. She came to that conclusion she couldn't kiss him it would be gross.

She got up, pushing the guy away from her and walked up to the director. "What are you doing?" The director asked.

"I can't kiss him, he has probably had his tongue down another guys throat that just makes me wanna throw up" She replied.

"Well we can't do anything now we didn't hire any other models so you'll have to kiss him" The director said.

"What? No I'm not kissing him, it's bad enough him actually touching me!"

"I'm sorry Miss Montez"

"Well I'm not doing the shoot then" She said and turned away, just as the principle walked in, to check on everything.

"How's everything going in here?" Principle Matsui said walking over to Gabriella and the director.

"Well not to well, Gabriella doesn't want to kiss the model?"

"Why don't you just try Miss Montez?"

Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine" She huffed and walked back over to the model.

They got into positions, Gabriella was standing up against the wall, the model had his arms caged around her, he leant into kiss her. She could feel herself about to throw up, she pushed him away and ran out of the gym throwing up. Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor ran out after her to make sure she was ok, while the rest of the class stood there, not knowing what to say or do.

"Now what are we going to do? We promised the Public Gabriella Montez and she won't kiss the Model?" The director asked.

"I've got it why don't you have Troy kiss her?" The principal asked.

"Who is Troy?" he director asked.

"Over there" The principal said pointing to, Troy who was playing basketball with the team, he didn't even know that Gabriella had ran out, throwing up. "He's Gabriella's boyfriend, she will definitely kiss him" He added.

"Okay, bring Troy over" The director said as the principal went over to Troy. He brought Troy back a few moments later, looking very confused, as to why he was dragged away from his game.

"Sir, what are you doing? I was in the middle of a game?" Troy asked.

"Well Gabriella won't kiss the model they hired, so I thought that she could kiss you instead as you are together?" The principal said, as Gabriella walked back in with the girls, just to hear about the kiss.

"WHAT!?" She yelled running over to them. "I would rather kiss the gay guy, then that Jerk" She said.

"Yeah, we're not together anymore" Troy said.

"Well we could have been together again, but you decided to start making-out with random girls in front of me" She said.

"Hey! You did it aswell, you started kissing and acting like you actually liked Joe, in front of me?"

"Yeah well that's because you kissed that cheerleader first!"

"Well you didn't have to do the same!"

"What so you can have all the fun, while I stand around doing nothing?!"

"Yeah pretty much" He replied with a smirk.

"Fuck you Bolton" She hissed and walked off, with the girls following.

"Wait Gabriella we need to finish the shoot!" The director said walking after her.

"Dude what's going on with you two?" Chad asked Troy.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"Well yesterday you were all over each other and now your making-out with people in front of each other?"

"We break up" Troy replied shrugging.

"And that's it? Your not even genna try to work things out?"

"Nah, no point, there's a reason we broke up" He replied as they walked out the gym.

"C'mon Troy, we all know that you two are perfect for each other?" Zeke said.

"No we're not if we were perfect for each other then we wouldn't have broke up"

"Dude, you care about her, anyone with eyes can see that" Jason said.

"No dude I don't we're over, so can you stop bugging me about it?"

"No we won't not until you realise what a bad mistake you have made" Chad replied.

"Your making it sound like it's all my fault?"

"Well it usually is" Zeke replied.

"No, this was her she kissed Sharpay's cousin" He said.

"No actually he kissed her, and it was to help Shar" Zeke said.

"Just leave it alright?" Troy replied walking off.

**Ok guys did you like? I dunno if I did, should they keep teasing each other? Ideas always welcome. Please Review.**


	16. I'm Sorry

**Ok guys thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter I really appreciate it and I got my 100 reviews I'm dedicating everyone who reviewed last chapter you all helped me reach my target**

**scr1bbles94****, ****peterpan27****, ****Goerdie123****, ****smartgirl231814****, ****nellyswifey1995****, ****dancerPat****, ****Huni-Bun17****. This chapter is dedicated to you all :D.**

**Model Behaviour**

**Chapter 14**

**I'm sorry**

Gabriella walked back into the gym after lunch, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi had finally persuaded her too do the kiss, it wouldn't hurt and she would get payed, then they could go shopping. And Gabriella loved to go shopping. She thought that was the reason that she was going to do the kiss, but her heart was telling her something else.

She walked up to the director smiling, she was in a much better mood then earlier. "Hey John…umm can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Oh thank god Gabriella your back" He said and hugged her, but was pulled off by some people.

"Yeah and I cam back to say…" She started but saw Troy making-out with a girl out the corner of her eye. "….I'm not genna do the kiss" She finished and walked into the girl locker rooms, she was almost crying it hurt her so bad that Troy was kissing someone else. Yeah she was playing the same game, but with one guy and he wasn't always around it wasn't hurting him as much, or so she thought. It was hurting him just as bad, he just didn't show it as much.

She ran into the locker rooms, she was now crying, she had ruined everything. Her and Troy weren't genna get back together, so there wasn't a point trying they weren't perfect fro each other. It was just a high school romance, it wasn't really love, she just thought it was, it was just the adventure of it all.

She went in the bathroom and silently cried to herself, thinking of her dad and family, mostly her brother and sister, she was never to close to her mother. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried into them. She had been doing this a lot lately, sitting in the bathroom crying to herself. She had to try and keep her emotions in all the time she never let them out infront of people, she thinks that they will think that she's weak. She couldn't let that happen, she loved it in Albercerque, she had made so many friends and one certain blue eyed guy who crept his way into her heart and she still doesn't even know it.

"I should never have come here" She said to herself. "I've ruined troy's life, Nikki and Danny are alone in L.A, Shar, Tay, and Kelsi always end up stuck in the middle of everything and now I'm unhappy and depressed" She said crying. She sat there for another 20 minutes crying silently to herself.

She suddenly, dug in her purse and grabbed the tub of paracetamol, she looked down at it wondering if she should do it, is it worth it? Is it worth causing pain to everyone? Is it worth leaving Nikki and Danny on their own? Is it worth leaving the girls? Is it worth leaving….Troy? Everyone's faces were running through her head.

She sighed and put one in her mouth, she got her water bottle out and swallowed it, and then the next one, she kept taking them, one by one.

--

In the gym

Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi have just ran in the gym they are trying to find Gabriella, but it's not working too well, she's know where to be seen. Their eyes searched the people in the gym crazily, looking for their friend. She wasn't there, they soon found Troy making-out with a guy, they ran over to him, pulling the blonde off of him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Troy asked, kinda angry.

"Troy, have you seen Gabriella?" Kelsi asked hastily.

"No and I don't really give damn" He replied.

"Well you should, because she's upset and you don't know what she'll do" Sharpay said, she knew exactly what Gabriella could do, she found out about her cutting herself and had to stop her from that and Gabriella was a lot worse now she could even go that extra step.

"What? Shes genna kill herself is she?" Troy asked sarcastically.

"Troy, she could you don't know what she's capable of" Sharpay replied.

"Sharpay, she's my ex-girlfriend I think I know her" He replied.

"TROY JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND HELP US FIND HER, SHE'S NOT HERSELF AT THE MOMENT!!" Taylor yelled causing Troy to jerk a bit.

"Okay, okay I'll help woman no need to get stressed" He replied, and started looking for her. He went to the locker rooms, trying to find her. He heard someone crying from the toilets, he ran over to them and saw an empty paracetamol bottle on the floor, it had rolled out under the toilet door. He ran over to the toilet and heard the crying again, he looked under the door and saw Gabriella's bag. He got really worried now, she had taken an over dose and could die.

"GABRIELLA OPEN THE DOOR!!" He yelled shaking the door.

"LEAVE ME ALONE TROY, LET ME DIE!!" She screamed through tears.

"NO I WON'T LEAVE YOU HERE, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!" He yelled shaking the door, he suddenly heard a bang he looked down at the floor and under the door, Gabriella was sitting on the toilet seat, her head had hit the tile wall and was bleeding. He started punching the door trying to get it open. "OPEN YOU STUPID DOOR!!" He yelled and kicked it, it opened, he ran inside and picked Gabriella up bridal style, he looked down at her she was holding onto the silver heart shaped pendant he gave her, it had their initials engraved in the back of it. He let a few tears fall and ran out into the gym carrying her. "SOMEONE HELP!!" He yelled, lots of heads popped up and two coaches came running over, including his dad.

"Troy put her down on the floor" His dad said.

"No I'm not letting her go" He replied, tears streaming down his face.

"Troy put the girl down she needs seeing to" His dad replied.

"NO I CAN'T LEAVE HER!!" He yelled, as the rest of the gang came running in. They ran over, The guys were trying to get him to put her down, while the girls were crying with each other.

"Dude, just put her down on the floor, you don't need to let go of her hand or anything" Zeke said, Troy nodded slowly and put her down on the floor still holding her hand tightly. The gang watched in horrified as the female coach, was performing CPR on her.

"Please Gabi don't die on me" Troy said quietly, still crying.

"Don't leave me Troy" She said quietly as she opened her eyes, but they closed again just as quickly.

"GABI, GABI WAKE UP, PLEASE!!" He yelled.

Suddenly paramedics cam rushing in. "Excuse me son we need you to move out of the way" One said.

"No, I'm not leaving her" He said nodding his head.

"Dude c'mon get up" Jason said as him and Chad pulled him back, with struggle.

"LET ME SEE HER!!" He yelled, now Zeke was holding him back too.

"Troy just shut the fuck up, let them help her and you can see her" Sharpay screamed hysterically.

Troy stayed silent.

They waited a few moments when they heard a girl hysterically screaming, they knew who it was straight away it was Gabriella. "LET ME SEE HIM I WANNA SEE TROY!!" She screamed.

Troy barged through the doctors and got to her, Their eyes connected, they smiled at each other, Troy then lunged forward and hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead softly. "You scared me so much" He whispered in her ear, they were both crying.

"I'm sorry" She said softly, as she buried her head into his chest.

"I'm sorry too, for being an arse about that guy who kissed you and then kissing all those girls" He replied.

"I forgive you and I hope you forgive me too?"

"Of course I do" He replied and kissed her softly, turning passionate. The rest of the gym just looked on in awe at the scene infront of them. They were in love anyone could see that.

**Ok I know short but I got it up and I added drama I think I'm genna put some fluff in next chapter. Please Review thanks.**


	17. The Perfect Lunch

**Okay guys I'm back I hope you all like this chapter thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter it means so much to me.**

**Model Behaviour**

**Chapter 15**

**The Perfect Lunch**

It's been a week since Gabriella tried to kill her self, she is doing fine now and her and Troy are going strong still. The whole school aren't as scared of her as much as they used to but they know not to get on the wrong side of her, or she'll get fierce and angry, but Troy could always calm her down.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella is sat in chemistry when she heard a cheerleader say to her friend that Gabriella was an ugly, slut, who got off with the football captain in the store cupboard. Gabriella usually didn't mind rumours because she knew they weren't true but she wasn't a slut. She marched straight up to the cheerleader._

"_YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME!?" _

"_YEAH YOU'RE A SLUT!!"_

"_I'M NOT A SLUT, I SOOO DID NOT GET OFF WITH THE FOOTBALL CAPTAIN!!"_

"_WELL SORRY IF I MISUNDERSTOOD WHAT I SEE IN A GIRL!!"_

"_YOU BITCH!!" Gabriella yelled, and was about to pounce but Troy held her back._

"_C'mon Gabi we all know it's not true" He said and whispered calm things in her ear, she slowly calmed down and settled into Troy's grip._

_End of Flashback_

Gabriella sighed angrily, she was stuck in Chemistry, she hated that subject she would rather throw her Gucci purses in the pool then do chemistry. She looked out the window, the freshmen year were outside, the jocks were sat around on the grass with their arms around one of the cheerleader in one part of the field, their were the nerds sat on the picnic benches reading their books, the skater dudes were on the boards going up and down the paths showing off, their was a group of Goths/Emos in a corner looking unhappy, there was a group of girls they were kinda slutty chatting and flirting with some guys and then there was another group it was a mixture there was what it looked like some jocks, one had his arms around a girl who looked like a bit of a nerd, another one was sitting on the floor with a girl who was a bit slutty, another one who was with a girl who looked kinda shy they were just sat there chatting and then there was another jock with a girl who was….she didn't really know she looked kinda slutty but wasn't sure, they were making-out.

That group of freshmen reminded her of her and the gang they were a younger version of them, it made her smile. She was dragged out of her thoughts by the teacher.

"Miss Montez?" He asked.

Gabriella turned to him. "What?"

"Can you tell me the answer?"

"Uhh….no not really"

"And I wonder why that is?" He asked sarcastically.

"Because I don't get any of it, I mean who does? It doesn't make any sense all of this Hydrogen plus carbon makes something with all the little symbols it makes no sense" She replied slightly angry.

"Well if you had been listening instead of gazing out the window then you would have known the answer!"

"Urghh" She moaned and looked up at the clock. "Oh looks like I gotta go" She said and got up gathering her stuff up about to leave.

"Where are you going?" The teacher asked slightly angry.

"Oh didn't I tell you, I'm going to meet Troy" She replied and walked out.

"MISS MONTEZ GET BACK HER NOW!!" He screamed but she didn't return she just kept walking.

--

Gabriella walked down the hall's of East High they were pretty quiet as most people were in classes except the freshmen year they have early lunch. She walked up to the Secret Garden, to meet Troy, they said they would meet there just before their lunch, so they could have some time alone. Ever since what happened with Gabriella last week, Molly and Tony hadn't let her out of their sight, and she hadn't gone to school all week because she needed to recover. So her and Troy hadn't been able to see each other. She reached the garden, as soon as she walked up there she saw flower petals were scattered everywhere and music was playing, she ran straight up to Troy, jumping on him and kissed him passionately.

"You did all this for me?" She asked as they pulled away and he put her down.

"No I did it for us, we haven't had any time with each other so I wanted to make it special" He replied, as Gabriella smiled at him.

"Awww you don't know how cute you are" She said and kissed him softly.

"I think I have a pretty good idea" He replied as they sat down on the blanket, and ate the food Troy had prepared. Well Zeke had prepared.

"So how was chemistry?" Troy asked as he handed her a sandwich, it was lunch next period so they started 20 minutes early.

"Boring as usual I was looking out the window and there was a group of freshmen who reminded me so much of our Gang" She replied.

"Cool, Biology was normal we were learning about plant's and how the mate or something and Chad asked how the plants have sex" Troy said and Gabriella burst out laughing at how stupid Chad could be sometimes.

"That's what the whole class did" He said.

"He Is such a dumb ass" She said.

"I know and it's funny he doesn't even realise that he is being stupid" He said and gabriella giggled. "You know you have the most amazing laugh" He said.

"Well you have the most amazing eyes"

"Well you have the most amazing eyes too"

"Well you have the most amazing smile"

"Well so do you"

"And the most amazing body"

"Well so do you" He replied as they laughed.

They stared at each other lovingly never wanted to be apart from each other, he suddenly crashed his lips into her hers, she immediately opened her mouth and their tongues explored each others mouths. That happened a lot but they never got tired of each other.

"I. Love. You." Troy said in between kisses.

"I love you too" She said as they pulled away needing breath.

"Do you think we'll last Troy?" She asked.

Troy thought for a bit then replied. "I don't think we'll last….." He started as Gabriella's smile turned to a frown. "I know we will" He finished and watched Gabriella's face light up. She suddenly jumped on him and started kissing him. They finally pulled away and smiled at each other, Gabriella was still lying on top of Troy. They laid there in silence staring into each others eyes lovingly, then suddenly the bell rang startling them both.

"Oh my gosh" Gabriella said putting her hand on her heart.

"C'mon we better pack this up and then go to class" He said as they packed up.

They had just finished packing up and the warning bell had gone at least 5 minutes late. They ran down the stairs of and just as they got into the hallway, Troy remembered something. "Gabi?" He asked.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him. "Yeah?" She asked.

"I really did mean what I said before, so I wanna give you this" He said, she came closer to him and he pulled out his class ring and slipped it on her finger. Gabriella smiled brightly at him and squealed really loud and then jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed him passionately, he was holding her up supporting her legs and they carried on kissing, not noticing that all the classes had come out when they heard Gabriella squealed. They didn't care who was watching, they actually didn't even notice the people there.

"OKAY YOU TWO BREAK IT UP!!" The principal said as he walked down the corridor.

Gabriella and Troy pulled apart quickly as they heard the principals voice, they looked around at the students watching them most of them were freshmen so they were giggling. They went really red and didn't know what to do, Troy was still holding Gabriella.

"Okay everyone go back to class" The principal said as they all went to class, Troy then put Gabriella down and they started their walk for gym class.

"Not you two" He said, and Gabriella and Troy stopped and turned back, holding onto each others hands.

"What now sir?" Gabriella asked.

"You know the rules, your not allowed to do that in the halls" He said.

"What? No one was around and we didn't notice everyone when they came out?" Gabriella said.

"I don't care, your not allowed to do it, next time I catch you doing it then you have detention" He said and Gabriella and Troy groaned, then walked off.

**Okay so I know quite short, I hope you all liked it. I think it was kinda sweet. Please REVIEW!! I love to read them.**


	18. Pink Shirts

**Ok guys hope you all like this chapter, I've put a new story up but just the trailer I'm going to start writing it when I have like 5 chapters left of this one, so the more you review this the quicker I'll be able to start We Are Family lol.**

**Model Behaviour**

**Chapter 16**

**Pink Shirts**

Gabriella walked into her hotel room totally exhausted, in gym her and the girls had to run 3 laps of the track because they were talking. She flopped down onto her bed and closed her eyes tiredly, she could easily have fell asleep right that moment but she had homework and such to do, which she wasn't looking forward to doing.

She got up and walked over to her desk she had, she tipped everything out of her bag, looking for her homework sheets, she finally found them and started scribbling things down. She soon got bored and she had only done half of her homework, she grabbed her laptop and signed into Msn. She saw that she had a new email, she opened it and read it.

_Gabriella_

_We're really sorry, about this but we are sick and tired of mom she is starting to drink and is always home late and bringing random guys home. And they are usually pretty scary, it scares Danny and he doesn't dare go to sleep on his own, I have to lay there with him until he falls asleep. We are gonna come to Albercerque and see you for a week or two, just to get away from mom and her man whores, it really does scare us, the other night one of the men came on my room and started throwing things around, Martin the butler got him out eventually but Ella it's horrible. We need you with us, we know that you can't come back to L.A. So we're coming down there. We just really need our big sister even though you are only 5 minutes older then me. We'll see you tomorrow we're leaving today._

_I love you_

_Nikki_

Gabriella finished reading the email she felt horrible, about how she had left them, but she had no choice if she wanted to keep her job, she sighed and then thought they said they're coming tomorrow. She quickly checked the date it was sent, it was sent yesterday they were coming today. Suddenly someone knocked on the door, she walked over and opened it, and there stood there was Nikki and Danny. Nikki had light brown, shoulder length, layered hair, with blonde streaks, she was skinny and very pretty. Danny had very blonde hair, brown eyes and was quite short.

Gabriella pulled them both into a tight hug. "Oh my gosh guys I missed you so much" Gabriella said, moving aside to let them in and told the bellhop to bring in their luggage. All 3 siblings came in and sat on Gabriella's bed. "So how have you been?" She asked, already knowing the answer, but wanted to make conversation.

"We've been okay, but you know not the best" Nikki replied sadly. "How about you, I watched that press conference who is this 'Bolton' I've heard so much about?" She asked, suddenly getting excited.

"A very cute guy, who has beautiful blue eyes, a million dollar smile, the most perfectly shaped abs and he has my heart" She replied as they both squealed and Danny pretended to puke. "Danny why don't you go downstairs to the game room me and Nikki have lots of chatting to do?" She asked handing him a 50 dollar bill.

"Okay" He said happily and walked down to the game room.

"So on about this cutie" Nikki said.

"Well he gave me his basketball hoodie and THIS" She squealed showing Nikki her hand which had Troy's class ring on.

"OHH EMM GEE, YOU ARE SO LUCKY!!" She squealed.

"I know and he's captured my heart too"

"Awww my big sisters in looove"

"Oh shut up, you used to be in love with the mail man" Gabriella said defensively.

"I soooo did not"

"You soooo did"

"Fine, but he was cute"

"Oh yeah the way he rode that geeky bike could knock anyone head over heels" She said sarcastically.

"I know right" Nikki said not catching her sisters sarcasm.

"So how has Danny been handling everyhting?" Gabriella asked.

"Not too well, he walkes up in the night crying thinking that one of mom's man whores are gonna come and get him" She replied.

"I feel really bad that i wasn't there to help you guys now"

"Ella don't, you wouldn't have been able to help anyway, mom's outta control"

"Well you'll be safe here" She said as they both smiled.

"You know you have changed?" Nikki said as gabriella looked at her weirdly.

"I have not changed"

"Yeah but for the better you used to be all like snobbish and stuck up, but know your nice and caring...your the real Gabriella Montez"

"The real Gabriella Montez?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, you've been hiding under that Model Gabriella and now something or someone has brought out the real Gabriella Montez" She replied.

"You mean Troy has brought the real Gabriella Montez out?" She asked.

"Well if you say so, i don't even know the guy" She said, with a smirk.

"Yeah and you've got cleverer"

"Is that even a word?"

"I dunno, i think so" She replied.

"Anyway so when am i genna meet Troy Bolton, the guy who has captured your heart?" She asked dramitically.

"Tomorrow after school, oh yeah and you'll have to amuse yourselves tomorrow i ahve to go into school" She said sadly.

"Don't worry, oh and almost forgot i have to bring this up" She said.

"What do you just have to bring up?" Gabriella asked.

"ALIENS ALIENS RUN QUICK!!" Nikki screamed, as gabriella hit her with a pillow causing her to fall off the bed.

"Hey! I was drunk!" She defended.

"Yeah i could see" She replied, getting up from the floor.

"What do you mean you could see?" She asked.

"The Video is all over the internet, the paparazzi were filming it" She replied.

"OMG! I bet i'm a laughing stock!"

"Don't worry Ella it's been blocked from most places it was anyway now" Nikki replied.

"Good" She said.

"So what do you wanno do?" She asked.

"We could go to the mall?"

"Nah Danny won't wanna go and we can't leave him here" She replied.

"Okay, watch a movie?"

"Okay, what movies do you have?"

"They're in that cupboard" Gabriella replied pointing to the cupboard.

Nikki started looking through them and finally picked out, The Parent trap.

"Are you serious?" Gabriella asked as she saw the DVD.

"Yeah i love this film, it reminds me of us kinda"

"Oh yeah cuz our parents split up and we met each other on a camp?" She asked sarcatically.

"No, but it could've happened" She replied putting the DVD in and sat on the bed with Gabriella.

They watched the film and they both fell asleep half way through, Gabriella was obviously warn out from gym and Nikki from her long flight.

An hour later Danny came into the room crying, Gabriella shot up when she heard the door close. When she saw Danny crying she ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "What happened?" She asked softly.

"This boy came over and called me a wimp, cuz i'm wearing a pink shirt and then, i told him that my sister Gabriella Montez would shout at him if he hurt ma and he said i was a lier because Gabriella Montez could never be from the same family as a wimp like me" He replied through tears.

"Oh don't worry i'll sort this out for you" She said as an idea clicked into his head.

"What's going on?" Nikki asked as she woke up and saw a ery upsat Danny.

"Nik you comfort him i need to make a call" She said as Nikki nodded and ran over to Danny hugging him.

Gabriella walked out into the hall and ran g Troy up.

"Hey babe" Gabriella said.

"Oh hey Gabi what's up?" He asked.

"Well my Brother and Sister are here and i need your help" She said.

"Okay what do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Well this boy was being mean to Danny about wearing a pink shirt, so i need you to come over wearing a pink shirt and show Danny that he's not a wimp"

"What? Troy Bolton does not wear pink"

"Pwease do it for me?" She asked. "I'll make it worth your while" She added.

"What have you goy in mind?"

"Well maybe we can have a little fun in my hotel room" She said crossing her fingers.

"Okay i'll be there in 10" He said and hung up.

10 minutes later Troy arrived wearing a pink shirt, he was waiting down stairs for Gabriella. She finally came down with Danny and Nikki, she walked straight up to him and kissed him passionately.

"Troy this is my brother Danny and my Sister Nikki" She said.

"Nice to meet you guys" He said. "Oh and Danny i love your top" He said.

"You do? The guy in the game room said i was a wimp cuz i was wearing pink?"

"Well i'm wearing pink, do i look like a wimp?" He asked.

"No" He replied nodding his head from side to side.

"See that boy doesn't know anything" He said.

**Ok guys did you like it? I hope so and remember the more reviews the faster i'll update and the quicker We Are Family will start**


	19. Leaving for LA

**Okay guys third update today for this story I'm kinda stuck with Can you find love in Hollywood? I dunno what to put in it, it's just so damn hard because I don't have many reviews on it so I need to make it better but I don't know what to do for it so if you could help me it will be highly appreciated anyway on with this story.**

**Model Behaviour**

**Chapter 17**

**Leaving for L.A**

Nikki and Danny have now been with Gabriella for 2 weeks and they are leaving to go back home that night. Gabriella is very worried, what if mom wasn't there? What if she had run off with one of her man whores? What if one of her man whores starts hitting them? She wouldn't be able to live with herself if that happened, she would have been able to stop it.

"That's everything" Nikki said as she finished packing her case.

"Okay" Gabriella replied sadly.

"Ella what's the matter?" She asked softly.

"Nothing really, it's just I don't want to let you go back to L.A. and then you get hurt or mom isn't there" Gabriella replied.

"Ella don't worry she'll be there she wouldn't leave her own kids?"

"How do you know that Nikki? Do you really know what she's capable of?" Gabriella asked.

"No, but she's not that bad to leave her own kids"

"I hope your right Nik, cuz if anything happened to either of you two I would never be able to forgive myself"

"Ella stop worrying we'll be fine"

"You better be, cuz if your not then I'll kill you myself"

"Don't worry, now you go and find Troy he's waiting for you" She said, as Gabriella smiled and left. As soon as the door was shut Nikki burst into tears she wasn't sure that their mom would be there she wasn't sure if they would be ok at all, she was actually sure they wouldn't be ok. She just didn't want Gabriella to give up an everything she had in Albercerque for them.

"I forgot my…." Gabriella started as she came running back in, but stopped when she saw Nikki, she looked terrible. "Nikki what's wrong?" She asked running over and hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry Ella I don't want you to worry, but I'm just scared"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because if I did then you would wanna come back to L.A. with us and you would be giving up on everything that you have here, you have a good life here Ella"

"No, I have a good life at the moment but if I let you go back to L.A. alone without me then my life will be terrible I'll be worrying about you all day and causing myself more pain"

"Ella no I won't let you come back with us"

"But Nik I need too"

"No you don't I'm your age, I will do my best to look after me and Danny"

"But…"

"No Buts, you're not coming with us"

"But…"

"Ella stop you won't win, your not coming, deal with it"

"Fine" She mumbled.

"Good, now go and find Troy" She said as Gabriella walked out.

Gabriella walked into the lobby with a huge smile on her face, but that soon dropped when she saw Troy. Usually she would be happy to see him but this was one thing she didn't want to see, there in the middle of the lobby he was stood with a girl making-out with her. She felt as though she was going to puke everywhere, she walked straight up to the bitch, pulling her away froem Troy and slapping her hard and then went up into Troy's face and slapped him even harder and then started to run off.

"GABI WAIT!!" He yelled running after her.

"DON'T YOU DARE GABI ME YOU FUCKIN ARSEHOLE, I TRUSTED YOU!!" She screamed tears already falling.

"I'm sorry ok, she was flirting with me and..." He started but was cut off.

"SO YOU JUST THOUGHT YOU WOULD KISS HER IS THAT WHAT YOU DO WHEN GIRLS FLIRT WOTH YOU THEN!?"

"No it's not, but..."

"DON'T, JUST LEAVE IT!!" She screamed and ran off back to her room.

"GABI!!" He yelled but she ignored him and ran up the stairs.

Gabriella ran into her room tears streaming down her face, Nikkis arms immediatley swung open and Gabriella fell into them sobbing into her shoulder. "What did he do Ella?" She asked, she knew that it was something to do with Troy it always was when a girl was like this.

"He cheated on me" She said through tears.

"Oh Ella, i'm so sorry he doesn't deserve you"

"Yeah" She replied softly, still crying. "I'm coming back to L.A with you for definate i can't stay here now, too much ahs happened here"

"No Ella it's just a little misunderstanding you'll get through it"

"No Nikki, it's not all been goos here i've tried to kill myself twice and me and Troy have broken up at least twice"

"Oh Ella you should have told me"

"I couldn't Nik i would get you all worried"

"I could have helped"

"You still can if you let me, come back to L.A with you?"

Nikki thought about this and then answered "Okay"

"Thankyou" She said and started packing, she didn't even think about what this was going to do to her career, she just wanted to get away from Albercerque, away from Troy.

An hour later all 3 siblings were packed and were on their way to the airport but Gabriella wanted to stop at Shrapy's so she could say goodbye before. She walked up To Sharpay's door and knocked, tears were already starting to fall, Sharpay came to the door a few moments later.

"Ella what's the matter" She asked pulling her into a hug.

"I'm going Shar" She replied as they walked into the living room where the whole gang was except for Troy.

"Where are you going?" taylor asked.

"Back to L.A."

The whole gang froze, Chad choked on his crips, Jason spat out his drink and Sharpay almost fainted. "W-what?" Kelsi asked.

"I'm going back to L.A. with Nikki and Danny"

"But what about you and Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"I couldn't care less about that son of a bitch"

"But you can't leave, Ella you can't leave this is where you belong now" Sharpay said.

"No i don't belong here, i belong with my Brother and Sister they need me and i need them"

"No you can't leave us Ella we need you, your the one that keep's us together" Zeke said.

"I'm sorry guys, but i brought you alll goodby gifts to remind you of me" She replied as she pulled out a bag.

They all sat around still in total shock, about everything that was going on.

"Zeke this is for you" She said handing him a chefs hat that had Gabi's kitchen written on it in pink.

"Oh Ella i'm really gonna miss you" He said and hugged her tightly.

"I'll miss you too" She said and then turned to Jason. "Jase this is for you" She said handing him a snow globe of Albercerque, it had Gabriella incrusted on the bottom. "I know that you've always wanted one" She said as he pulled her into a hug crying.

She then turned to Ryan. "Ry this for you" She said giving him a hat that said princess Gabi in little Gold letters at the bottom.

"I'll miss you so much Ella" He said and they hugged.

"Kelsi" She said and handed her a key chain, it had 4 different charms on it, a piano, a microphone, a hat and a mirror. "They stand for obviously your great piano playing, your beautiful singing voice, your stylin' hats and your obvious beauty" She said and they hugged eachother tightly.

"I will miss you like fuck" Kelsi said, both of them crying.

"Tay" She said and handed her a diamond ring, it said Gabi and Tay bff on the inside. "I know you've always wanted a real doamond ring and Chad won't get you one" She said and they hugged tightly, both crying.

"I'll miss you" Taylor said as they pulled away.

"Chad" She said and handed him a basketball, it said Gabriella on the side in pink and then Chad on the other side in blue. He pulled her into a tight hug both of them crying.

"I'll be crying for days" Chad said and Gabriella giggled a little.

"Shar" She said turning to her. "You're my best friend, you've helped me with everything and i hope i've done the same for you" She said and handed her a gold locket, she opened it their was two pictures of them together, Sharpay started to cry again as she remembered all the memories. Gabriella then turned the locket over showing her the ingraved names it said 'Shar and Gabi Sisters 4 lyf'. They pulled eachother into a tight hug, neither of them wanting to let go.

"I'll miss you forever Ella" She said as they both pulled away crying.

"I know, i will too" Gabriella replied, as she pulled away.

"Have you told Troy?" Taylor asked sniffling.

"I don't wanna tell that arsehole anything"

"Well i guess this is it" Kelsi said quietly as they all walked to the door.

"Yeah, i'll see you...whenever"

"Mail us?" Sharpay asked.

"Of course" She replied as the girls hugged, the boys soon joined in making it a group hug. "Well i better get going" She said. "I love you all" She added and started walking down the driveway.

"ELLA NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE US!!" Chad yelled crying, he ran over to her and gripped onto her legs.

"Chad c'mon your just making it harder" She cried.

"Please don't go" He said crying.

"Chad i have to" She said, as Zeke and Jason pulled Chad up. "I love you all" She said and got into the car, leaving them all crying on Sharpay's door step.

"So we're just letting her go?" Zeke asked.

"We have to" Taylor said, just as a truck parked up outside and Troy cam running over.

"Troy what are you doing here?" Jason asked, wiping his eyes.

"The hotel said Gabi was leaving and she was stopping off her first, please tell me i'm not to late?"

"She's just this minute left"

"Damnit i messed up bad"

"You might still be able to catch her if you hurry" Sharpay sniffled.

"Okay, i'll see you guys later" He said a nd sped off down the highway to catch her at the airport.

Troy has just pulled up at the airport, he ran through the crowds as fast as he could, scanning all the heads searching for the beautiful brunette. He ran through the crowds as he saw Danny's pink shirt, running after them but he was getting blocked by everyone else.

"GABI!!" He yelled through the airport. Gabriella turned around with Nikki and Danny, all 3 siblings looked shocked, none of them expected to see Troy here. "PLEASE DON'T GO!!" He yelled as Gabriella told Nikki and Danny to go wait by the counter and she would meet them there, she then walked over to Troy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed.

"I came to stop you from going"

"Troy my mind's made up and partly because of what you did"

"Look i said i'm sorry, we've both made mistakes in this relationship"

"Troy what relationship? We're not getting anywhere with it, all we do is end up arguing or overreacting about something"

"Yeah, but under all that we both have so much love and affection for each other"

"No Troy, we're not right for eachother"

"You know what i think your scared?"

"Scared of what?"

"Love. Your scared of falling in love"

"Just leave me alone go abck to screwing the cheerleaders"

"No, i want you and i know you want me too"

"Well Troy that's where your wrong i don't want you"

"Yes you do, and you know it but your too scared to admit it"

"GO TO HELL BOLTON!!"

"ONLY IF YOU COME WITH!!" He yelled and crashed his lips into hers, she immediatley kissed back, her brain was telling her to stop, but her heart won the fight and they stood there kising passionately.

They pulled away and smiled at eachother for a few minutes, until they were interrupted by a loud applause from the people sitting in the airport. They blushed a little, and smiled.

"JUST KISS HER ALREADY!!" They heard someone say, they looked over to the source to see that it was none other then Danny Montez, they smiled and kissed, Gabriella still hadn't forgave him completely but, she was very very close too.

"So are you still leaving?" He asked as they pulled away, Gabriella didn't wanna leave her brother and sister, she looked over at them.

"NO SHE'S STAYING!!" They both yelled, gabriella smiled and they kissed again.

**Okay so i think that's the end of this story it finished sooner then i thought it would but oh well, i enjoyed writing it and thankyou to everyone who reviiewed it all meant alot. I want to say a special thankyou to Mia and Amanda fo helping me with ideas throughout this story i love you both. I might do a sequel to this story but i'm not sure yet, but definetely for They're back is going to be a sequel.**

**We Are Family will probably be started tomorrow, i have posted the chapter and am hoping for some reviews or it won't be starting tomorrow lol.**


	20. Authors Note YOU HAVE TO READ THIS

Authors Note

Heyyaa peeps

Its me Sophie xD

I know that a lot of you are wondering why the hell am I posting an authors note on a story that's cancelled?

Am I right?

Well the answer to your question is…..

Drum roll please…..

I AM GOING TO CARRY ON WITH THIS STORY!!

You all are probably thinking why the hell is she doing this??

Well that's because…..

As it's summer and I'm gonna be completely bored, I thought I might start this story again.

I have some really good ideas for it, they are brilliant in my opinion

And hopefully you'll think so too.

But I will be wanting lots of reviews lol

So please keep reading this story, the next chapter will be out sometime this week.

I don't know when exactly but it will

And for all the readers of my other stories

We Are Family, See You Again and A Hollywood Secret.

I will still be continuing with them.

But….

Please, please, please can you review a Hollywood Secret

I don't get many on that story

See You Again is going strong and We Are Family is okay lol.

Anyways look out for the next chappy of Model Behaviour

I know that you'll love it :D

X o x o

Sophie

p.s. Please Review this author Note, so I know if you ant me too continue.

I would like at least 10+ opinions from my readers


	21. Rumours

**Okay guys I'm back with this story, I hope you will all enjoy it. Please Review and tell me what you think**

It has been a month since Gabriella and Troy got back together, after he had kissed that other girl and she was going to go back to L.A. Gabriella is now back in her hotel, and together with Troy. She has not yet gone back to school, as Tony and Molly thought they should give her some time off, after everything that has gone on in the past few months. But today she was going back to school, she was looking forward to it in a way, that she would get to see all her friends again, but then again she didn't wanna go back to school, cuz it was school obviously, no one liked school. Unless you were a Nerd or something.

She got up from her bed, yawning, she walked to her bathroom, and started to get ready. After she had been in the shower, brushed her teeth and dried her hair, she let her hair flow down naturally. She wore a grey dress top, black leggings, silver open toed heels, 3 black bangles on her right arm and a silver bracelet on the other. Her make-up was very natural, you could hardly see the eye shadow, but could tell that it was there. (Pic in profile).

She walked into the kitchen area, grabbed an apple and walked down to the main lobby, to wait for Sharpay, they were walking to school together. Gabriella stopped going in the limo a while ago, she didn't want to be the person everyone stared at when she pulled up outside school, so she had persuaded Tony and Molly to let her walk with Sharpay to school.

"ELLLAAAA!! Sharpay squealed as she saw her and ran up to her hugging her tightly, they had not seen each other in a whole week, because Gabriella was not at school and also not allowed to be around her friends that week.

"SHARRR!!" Gabriella squealed as they jumped up and down hugging.

"OMG IT HAS BEEN SOOOO LONG!!" Sharpay squealed as they pulled apart.

"I know, too long, Molly and Tony wouldn't even let me use the phone." Gabriella replied as they started their walk for East High.

"What? That is just sooo out of order, every girl need's their phone." Sharpay said shocked.

"I know, I was like really annoyed with them for about a week cuz they wouldn't let me have my phone, in the end they gave me it for 10 minutes." Gabriella replied.

"And why didn't you ring me?" Sharpay asked giggling, knowing exactly who she had called.

"Well, I wanted to call Troy, I hadn't talked to him in like ages and we needed to talk, I ended up locking my door so they couldn't get in. So I could talk to him longer." Gabriella replied.

"So what did lover boy talk to you about?" Sharpay asked, as they crossed the road.

"Well, we were talking' about how much we missed each other and then, we were going on about who we think will last longest out of you and Zeke, Kelsi and Jason or Taylor and Chad, and last we were saying which of me or Troy love each other more." Gabriella replied.

"Oh so you are getting pretty serious now are ya?" Sharpay asked as she linked Gabriella's arm through hers.

"Well yeah, but we haven't you know…." Gabriella said.

"I know what?" Sharpay asked, not understanding what she was going on about.

"We haven't had sex yet." Gabriella replied quietly, obviously embarrassed.

"You haven't?!" Sharpay asked shocked.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Ella you have been dating for about 3 moths right?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella nodded. "Well I think that it's time to take the training wheels off." She added.

"But Shar how do I know that he wants it?" Gabriella asked.

"Ella he's a guy, they all want it, and if he doesn't get it from you anytime soon then, he'll move onto another girl."

"Troy wouldn't do that." Gabriella said as they entered the school grounds, immediately people started staring and whispering.

"Just ignore them, now let's get to the gang, they're all dieing to see you." Sharpay said as she pulled Gabriella along to their lockers. But the further they got into school, the louder the whispers got.

"I heard that Troy knocked her up, that's why she's been off for a month." Someone said.

"Well, I heard that she tried to call herself AGAIN." Someone else said.

"No that's not true, I heard that She's Pregnant with CHAD'S baby." Someone else said.

"No On Drugs….

"Alcohol addiction…."

"Her mom tried to kill her…."

"Troy dumped her cuz she's fridgid…."

"Troy dumped her cuz she slept with the Football captain…."

"She's such a stuck up Whore…."

That's all Gabriella and Sharpay hears as they walked to their lockers, false rumours being started about Gabriella, and gabriella was letting them all get to her. Sharpay saw that Gabriella was about to cry and put her arm around her comforting her as they walked down the corridor. "HEY SHUT YOUR MOUTHS, DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO THEN SPREAD FAKE RUMOURS!!" Sharpay yelled at them, everyone immediately turned back to their conversations. "Don't worry Ella, it'll be okay." She whispered as she hugged her.

"I hope you right." Gabriella replied.

"I know it will." Sharpay said, as she smirked, when she saw Troy walking in the door's with Chad, Zeke and Jason.

"How do you know?" Gabriella asked as she looked up to where Sharpay was looking. A big grin came on her face, as she saw Troy walking over to her slowly. She squealed and ran up to him he saw, he opened his arms for her, as she jumped into his arms and they kissed passionately. It felt like they hadn't seen each other in years, even though it had only been a month, what would it be like when they have to split up for college.

They pulled away, their fore heads leaning against each others, as they tried to catch their breaths. "I missed you so much." Troy said, as he smiled at her.

"Well I missed you more." Gabriella replied as he kissed her forehead, and put her down. Everyone in the corridor had gone quiet as they watched the scene infront of them.

"C'mon let's go too homeroom." Chad said as he walked in between Troyella. Causing him to get a smack in the head from Taylor.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For ruining the moment, they haven't seen each other…." Taylor said as Chaylor walked down the hall to homeroom.

"C'mon babe, we better get going too." Gabriella said, as Troy grabbed her hand and they walked too homeroom hand-in-hand.

--

In Homeroom

"Ahhh Miss Montez, you are back from your long vacation, I hope that you had a teacher with you?" She asked Gabriella, when she saw her.

"No, I was on a break I didn't need to learn." Gabriella replied.

"Well you do know that learning is a very important thing in your life?" Miss Darbus asked.

"Yeah I know." Gabriella replied rolling her eyes.

Miss Darbus decided to leave it at that, as she started the attendance.

"So are you gonna talk to Troy about that thing?" Sharpay whispered.

"No do you know how stupid I would sound?" Gabriella replied.

"No you….HERE MISS….wouldn't he probably is waiting for you too ask." Sharpay replied, as she answered the register in-between.

"What so your telling me that you asked Zeke about it?" Gabriella asked.

"No, cuz it was a spur of the moment thing." Sharpay replied.

"MONTEZ, EVANS QUIET!!" Miss Darbus hissed.

"We'll talk about this later." Sharpay said.

"Great." Gabriella replied under her breath, as she slumped in her chair.

--

After school with Troyella at Troy's house

They are laying on Troy's bed making-out, his hand slipped under her shirt rubbing her stomach softly. She moaned a little as she tugged at his shirt pulling it over his head. She stared at his six pack, then ran her nails over it, they then went back to kissing. He moved down to her neck, nipping at it, as he sucked on her sweet spot. She moaned even more, as she could feel him making his mark on her neck, he smiled as he heard her moan. He slowly pulled away, he looked down at her grinning. "Your gonna kill me." He said.

"Why's that?" She asked knowing exactly what the answer was.

"I made my mark again." He replied.

"Well I guess I'll have to get my revenge." She said as she smirked, and rolled over so she was now on top of him, she started kissing his neck, making her mark also. She moved her hand downwards, as it softly touched his boner, she smiled as she heard him moan out with pleasure.

(Okay I'm not very good at writing the sex scenes so, I'm skipping it and it's now just after they had sex)

Gabriella and troy laid Naked under Troy's blue basketball sheets, out of breath. They had just had sex, and it was amazing, sure Troy had, had sex before but nothing as amazing as with Gabriella. She had also slept with a few boys before, but Troy was the best she ever had. Gabriella rolled over and face him, she kissed him softly, as they both smiled into the kiss. She pulled away and looked deeply into his eyes. "I love you." She said honestly.

"And I love you too." He replied as he gave her a soft, but sweet kiss.

They both slowly went off to sleep, both thinking of each other and how they loved each other so much.

--

Meanwhile At Gabriella's hotel

"Molly where the hell is she?!" Tony yelled.

"Well she hasn't seen any of her friends in a month, you can expect that she'd be home late." Molly replied.

"But she knows she has a photo shoot to go to and we are already an hour and a half late." Tony said.

"C'mon just let it go this once, she wants to see her friends and Troy, just cancel the shoot for today." Molly said.

"Okay, but try and call her?" Tony asked.

"Okay." Molly replied, as she rang Gabriella, but it was turned off. "Her phone is turned off." Molly said.

"She is so gonna have me yell at her when she gets back." Tony said.

"Maybe she's sleeping over at Troy's?"

"I hope not, we do not want her getting knocked up."

"Yeah, but just leave it for now." Molly said.

**Okay did you guys like it? I hope you did, cuz I worked really hard on it so please review. **

**10+ reviews please, so that I'll have 145 reviews**


	22. Global Warming

Gabriella walked into her hotel room, to see Tony and Molly sat on her couch, waiting for her to come home.

"Where were you last night?" Tony asked, as him and Molly stood up.

"I was round Troy's." Gabriella replied, as she took put a bottle of water from the fridge.

"And why didn't you tell us? We were worried out of our minds." Tony said, as Molly was stood pointing at Tony as Gabriella tried not to laugh.

"My phone ran out of battery." Gabriella replied, as she turned the telly on and started watching The Hills.

"Well couldn't you have used Troy's phone?" Tony asked.

"Because I didn't wanna interrupt our make-out session." Gabriella replied smirking, as Molly laughed. Molly was like the fun assistant type.

Tony's eyes went wide, as he sat next to her, Gabriella groaned he was gonna give her the talk. (My Dad gave me the talk the other day lol). "Save it Tony, my mom already gave me the talk." Gabriella said.

"Tony c'mon just leave her be, Shes responsible, and she won't get herself pregnant." Molly said.

"Yeah so give me some freedom, and I might start listening to you sometimes." Gabriella said.

"You don't listen to us now?!" Tony exclaimed.

"No….of course I listen to you know." Gabriella lied through her teeth.

"Yeah right." Molly mumbled, as Gabriella glared at her.

"Good, so you have an event to go too tonight, if you don't come then I'm gonna ground you." Tony told her, as Gabriella's mouth dropped. She had made plans for that night with the gang.

"But I have plans?" Gabriella protested.

"Not anymore, you have missed lots of these events and you need to step up your game." Tony replied.

"Okay, but I'm wearing what I choose and I might invite a few friends to come with." Gabriella replied happily as she skipped off to her room.

Tony was about to protest, but Molly stopped him, "Don't Tony let her do what she wants." Molly said to him as she walked out of Gabriella's room to get changed.

With Gabriella

On the phone

"Hey Shar, I have too go to an event tonight……I know so unfair…..yeah i'm getting to it….Hold on, I'm inviting the whole gang to come with…..I know that's the whole point……I know genius right…..What should you wear? Hmmm something revealing…..because it'll be hilarious and I'll wear it too…..I know right, tell the gang please…..yeah love ya! Bye!" Gabriella said and hung up.

An hour and a half later

Gabriella walked out of the hotel and into the limo. Tony and Molly were already in there and as soon as they saw her their eyes went wide.

"Gabriella what are you wearing?!" Molly exclaimed.

Gabriella was wearing a black pleated skirt, which curved around her hips, a dark purple skinny strapped top, which was tucked into the skirt, with a big black belt, Gold peep toed heels, and she had the gold heart shaped necklace, which Troy had gotten her and a gold clutch purse. She had her hair pulled into a tight ponytail and her hair was straightened. She had dark eye make-up, lots of blush and red lipstick. (Pic in profile). In a Teenagers opinion she looked gorgeous but in an adults opinion she looked like a bit of a slut.

"You are going to get changed this instant!" Tony demanded.

"No! I don't think so." Gabriella replied as the limo started to go. "Oh and Larry can you drop me off at Shar's house?" Gabriella asked as the driver nodded.

"What? No you are going to this event." Tony insisted.

"Yeah I'm going with Shar, I invited her, to come with." Gabriella replied as the limo pulled up at Sharpay's house and She got out before Tony or Molly could say anything else.

--

Gabriella, and the gang have all just gotten into Sharpay's limo, and also a new member to the group, Kelly, she was Ryan's girlfriend, she had long curly blonde hair, brown eyes and was average height. (Played by Aly Michalka).

"Oh my gosh this is going to be so much fun!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"I know and the Newspapers are gonna have so much fun with making up stories." Gabriella replied giggling, as Troy started kissing her neck.

"Aren't you worried about the rumours though?" Taylor asked.

"Nah they don't bother me these days." Gabriella replied.

"I can remember when you first came to this school and that's all you were worried about." Chad said, as he put his arm around Taylor.

"I know, but that was the old Gabriella, the new Gabriella isn't afraid of anything." Gabriella replied.

They all continued chatting until the limo pulled up and they started to get up.

Outside the limo

Tony and Molly waited outside for Gabriella, they were worried about what she was going to do, they both knew she had planned something. The Photographers were ready to snap lots of photographs, as Gabriella had been out of the public eye for awhile and wanted to know what was going on. Then the Limo driver opened the limo, Taylor and Chad got out, then Kelsi and Jason, then Kelly and Ryan, then Zeke and Sharpay and then Troy and Gabriella.

As soon as Gabriella stepped out the photographers went crazy from the sidelines, screaming questions at her, she just ignored, them as Troy grabbed her hand and they walked down the red carpet with the rest of the gang. All of them posing for the cameras as a group and then Troy and Gabriella together.

As they reached the inside of the stadium, they all sat down too watch the boring presentation about Global warming or something. Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella as she giggled and they watched the presentation, every know and then sneaking small kisses from one another or small gestures.

Finally it was the after party and they could finally have some fun, the whole gang literally ran into the other room for it. As they reached the room, they saw lots and los of celebrities such as, The beckham's, The Cruise's, Brad and Angie, Jenifer Aniston, Courtney Cox, Miley Cyrus, Hayden Peniterre, Lindsay Lohan, Britney Spears, The Jonas Brothers, Chris Brown, Rihanna, Katie And Peter and Many many more.

The girls immediately dragged the boys onto the dance floor, to dance and the guys immediately let them grind up against them.

Troy put his hands around Gabriella's waist as they bobbed to the music. The whole gang were having an awesome time together, it turned out better then what they thought. Sharpay had bribed the bartender into serving them drinks, and they were all a bit drunk, but not too much.

--

Later that night, The Gang came out of the party, they were very drunk, luckily the security had kept the photographers back and they didn't think that Gabriella was drunk, just having fun with her friends.

As they pulled up outside Gabriella's hotel Troy and Gabriella got out, gabriella immediately grabbed his hand as they walked into the hotel and up to her suite.

When they reached her room they opened the door and went to Gabriella's room. They got unchanged and went straight to sleep, they didn't care if they were just in underwear, they didn't seem t notice as they were to drunk.

--

The next morning Tony and Molly walked into Gabriella's room, it smelt of Alcohol really bad. Molly walked over to Gabriella, neither of them noticing Toy laid next too her.

"Gabriella sweetie, wake up." Molly said bending down to Gabriella.

She just groaned and rolled over to Troy, wrapping her arms around him, as he turned around and wrapped his arms around her. "Morning Sexy." He said to her, as Tony and Molly stood there arms crossed and watching the couple.

"Morning baby." She replied as she kissed him.

"Last night was fun weren't it?" He said to her.

"Yep there will be rumours going round about me today, being an alki or something." Gabriella replied giggling.

"Yeah." Troy replied pulling her closer to him, neither of them noticing Tony or Molly.

"Yeah and other ones about you being a Model out of control." Tony said speaking up, as the couple shot up and looked at Tony and Molly shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Gabriella yelled at them.

"Well the bigger question is, what is he doing in here?" Tony asked, pointing at Troy.

"He's allowed in here, he's my boyfriend." Gabriella replied. "WHICH COMES BACK TO THE QUESTION TO WHY ARE YOU TWO IN HERE?!" She yelled at them again.

"We came in her to wake you up, for a shoot." Molly replied.

"Well you ever heard of knocking?!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Well have you ever heard of getting knocked up?!" Tony replied.

"I thought that you were going to listen to us?" Molly asked.

"Well we didn't have sex, if that's what you think." Troy said speaking up.

"Yeah right you expect me to believe that do you?" Tony asked.

"Yeah you would if you trusted me!" Gabriella replied. "AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION WE HAVE HAD SEX!!" Gabriella yelled, as Troy turned red.

"did he force you?" Tony asked straight away.

"Of course he fuckin didn't force me too!" Gabriella replied. "NOW GET THE HELL OUT!!" She yelled, as they scurried out shocked.

"Oh my god!" Troy exclaimed.

"I Know." Gabriella replied.

"Are they always like that?" Troy asked her.

"Yeah pretty much." Gabriella shrugged as she started to get ready, Troy following suit.

"So do you wanna go to a movie or something?" Gabriella asked him after they had got ready.

"No, I have a better idea." He replied, as he pulled her closer to him, as she giggled.

"And what's your idea?" She asked, still giggling as he kissed her softly.

"It's a surprise." He replied, as he grabbed her hand and they walked out of the room and out of the hotel.

"Dang it I don't have my car!" Troy exclaimed.

"That's okay, we can take my Lexus." She replied, as she rang a number and a few moments later her silver Lexus pulled up."Wow Gabi, this is your car? I didn't think you had your licence?" He asked.

"I know, that's why your driving." She replied throwing him the keys.

--

1 hour later, they arrived.

"OH MY GOD!!" Gabriella exclaimed.

**What is it? Where did Troy take her? **

**10+ reviews, so I have 160 reviews :D**


	23. What about the kids?

**Hey guys im writing this chapter in the car on my laptop we are just coming back from great Yarmouth, it was really fun I went on the big wheel but it got stuck at the top lol and then when we were walking back to the car I thought I saw Zanessa so I started screaming 'OMG OMG MUM LOOK ITS ZAC EFRON AND VANESSA HUDGENS!!' lol and you can guess how that turned out, it was just a couple who looked like them from the back lol. The guy was no way hot enough to be Zac Efron lol. I Was sooo embarrassed but Anywho on with the story lol.**

Gabriella looked ahead in awe, this was so sweet Of Troy, he had done this for her and it was beautiful, scratch that it was magnificent. It was a little picnic set up with candles and food and everything.

"Gabi?" Troy asked waving a hand infront of her face. "Hellooooo" He added. "I knew this was too much, I should have just stuck to going out too dinner." He said cursing himself, but Gabriella stopped him as she kissed him softly on the lips.

"Troy I love it, and its not too much at all." She replied as she pulled back and smiled at him.

"You really like it?" He asked smiling at her.

"Yeah, but one question?" She asked.

"Shoot." He said as he leaded her over to the blanket and they sat down.

"How the hell did you have time to do this?!" She exclaimed and laughed.

"Well I have a great friend named Zeke who is an amazing Chef." He replied as Zeke came out from behind somewhere." And he has a lovely Girlfriend named Sharpay who knows how to impress a girl, as she is one you know." He added as Sharpay came out smiling.

"So this wasn't you?" Gabriella asked Troy teasing him.

"Well…" He started.

"I'm joking, you put in lots of effort to get all this arranged and I love you for it." She said and kissed him.

"Helooooo we're still here." Sharpay said waving her hands in the air.

"Then Go." Troy said pulling away and then kissed her again.

Zeke And Sharpay rolled their eyes and left the couple too it.

"So what is this all in aid of?" Gabriella asked 10 minutes later.

"What I can't arrange a romantic picnic for my beautiful Girlfriend?" Troy asked faking to be offended.

"No it's just what was this all for? I mean it's not our 5 month anniversary until like…..for 3 weeks." Gabriella relied. (I don't know how long they had been dating so far, I cant remember lol).

"Yeah but you are forgetting, that you are going to see your Mom in Rehab (Her mom went into Rehab while she was on her one month break), in 2 weeks which means you'll be in L.A on our anniversary." He replied.

"Awww Baby so this is for our anniversary?" She asked.

"Yeah it is." He replied smiling.

"I didn't even think of that, I feel really horrible now." She said looking down sadly.

"Babe…" He started as he lifted her chin up. "I already have my present." He said smiling as she just gave him a confused look.

"You do?" She asked confused.

"Yeah the only thing I need is to know that I love you and you being here with me." He replied smiling.

Gabriella let a single tear fall, as she smiled up at him. "Your so sweet." She said, swinging her arms around him, "I do love you." She added.

"And I love you too." He replied, and sealed it with a kiss.

"You know I'm so glad that Tony and Molly made me come to East High." Gabriella said once they had pulled away.

"Yeah me too." He replied.

They looked at each other smiling, neither one of them not knowing what to say next, although it wasn't at all an awkward silence at all.

"Here Catch!" Gabriella exclaimed, picking up some Grapes.

"I love this game!" He exclaimed as he caught a grape.

"Beautiful!" Gabriella exclaimed, as Troy clapped his hands and fell backwards.

"Here, your turn." He said as he threw three grapes at her.

"YOU!" She screamed at him.

"HA YOU DIDN'T CATCH A SINGLE ONE!" He replied laughing as she jumped on him. "You know this is turning me on." He said as she hit him softly on his chest.

"Well this will even more." She said and kissed him passionately, he immediately kissed back and soon they were making-out in the middle of a field.

With Sharpay and Zeke

"You know this was cute, until they started getting all horny." Sharpay said as they watched them.

"I agree completely with you." Zeke said as he watched them.

"How long do you think it'll be until Gabriella has too go back to L.A for good?" Sharpay asked.

"Why would she have to go back?"

"Because she was only here for a school year and that is nearly over, she has like 3 months left." Gabriella rep;ied/

"But then they will have to break up? Troy will be horrible, Gabriella is his rock,"

"Well that's life I guess." Sharpay shrugged.

"Does Troy know that she has to leave soon?"

"Don't have a clue."

"Do you think that she would give up her career for Troy?"

"WHAT!?" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Would she give up being a model and stay here with Troy?"

"No Way, modelling is Gabriella's life."

"But just think about how she has changed the past 6 months?"

"Yeah I guess she's changed a lot but I don't think she would give up her life for him."

"I wouldn't bet on that."

"What do you mean Zeke? That Gabriella would ACTUALLY give up modelling for a GUY!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, they are in love Shar and nothing can break them u, they have been thorough so much together." Zeke replied.

"Yeah your totally tight Zeke."

"I know I always am." He smiled.

Back With Troyella

"You do know that Zeke and Shar are watching us?" Troy asked.

"Yup" Gabriella replied giggling.

"Well lets give them something to watch then." Troy smirked.

"Ohhh I see." Gabriella said, as they got up.

"Follow my lead." He said.

"Okay." She replied.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR LEAVING!? Troy exclaimed.

"I HAVE TOO TROY ITS MY CAREER" Gabriella replied.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT US?!" Troy exclaimed.

"WE CAN GET THROUGH IT ALL" Gabriella replied about to burst out laughing.

"WHAT ABOUT OUR MARRIAGE THE KIDS!?" Troy exclaimed.

"Marriage? Kids? Since when?" Zeke and Sharpay said at the same time.

"THEY CAN STAY WITH YOU, I DON'T WANT THEM IN THE SPOTLIGHT TOO MUCH AND I'LL COME VISIT EVERY KNOW AND THEN!!" Gabriella replied, as they heard a thump and then Sharpay scream.

"MARRIED SINCE WHEN!?" Sharpay screamed, as Gabriella and Troy burst into laughter.

"What's going on guys?" Zeke asked appearing.

"You guys are so easy." Gabriella laughed.

"OMG YOU GUYS!!" Sharpay screamed.

"You shouldn't spy then." Troy replied.

"We weren't we were eavesdropping." Zeke said/

"You so scared me there, I thought you were telling the truth." Sharpay said as Gabriella and Troy laughed."

"That was sooo funny." Troy said.

"It sooo was not!" Sharpay huffed.

"C'mon lets just go to My hotel and we ca watch some films and stop over." Gabriella said still laughing a little.

"Okay, and I'll ring the others." Sharpay said, as they walked back to their cars and got in.

**Okay good chapter? Bad chapter? Please review 10+ please xD. There will be some drama next few chapters.**


	24. Fake Pregnancy

**Model Behaviour**

**Chapter 21**

**Fake Pregnancy**

Gabriella slumped back down in her chair. How was she supposed to go back to L.A. She loved Troy too much to go back now, she had almost made that mistake once and she didn't want to go back. But it was her job, she had to choose between her job and Troy, how the hell was she gonna do that? It was such a huge decision to make and to top it all off, she felt like she was gonna die. She was ill today and kept throwing up and had a huge headache, Molly just said it was because of stress, but Gabriella had a feeling that it was something much worse than that.

"Ella? Ella are you okay?" Molly asked as she waved her hand infront of Gabriella's face.

"No. I'm not okay Molly, I have to choose between the love of my life and my job. And top it all off I think that I could be fuckin' pregnant! But if that didn't answer your question, I will tell you I am not alright!" Gabriella screamed as she marched out of the office they were in.

Gabriella was going to have a meeting with her publicist about going back to L.A. They were in the middle of it, when he had to go and find some papers for something or other, which gabriella did not know what for. She had zoned out and then she had cracked at Molly, who had been nothing but nice to her, she had defended her and helped for years and she blew up at her for no reason. Molly didn't deserve that at all.

"GABRIELLA!!" Molly yelled, as she ran after her.

"Molly I'm sorry for blowing up at you, it's just I'm scared and I don't wanna leave." Gabriella replied as Molly hugged her tightly.

"Let's go to starbucks and get A drink and then we'll talk about everything. Okay?" Molly asked as Gabriella nodded and they left.

--

"Okay, so you don't wanna go back to L.A.?" Molly asked Gabriella, as they sat down at a table. There were paparazzi outside taking pictures of her.

"Yeah that's right I just wanna stay here with Troy and Sharpay and my friends." Gabriella replied.

"Okay, well we're not sure you'll be allowed to do that." Molly said.

"Why the hell not?!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Ella, calm down. It's just that the labels have been paying for everything here and I don't think they'll still pay, if your not working for them anymore." Molly replied.

"So? I have my own money." Gabriella said.

"But your not allowed that until your 18." Molly replied.

"It's not fair! I don't wanna be a frickin' model anymore, I wanna be Gabriella, Gabriella who doesn't get followed by people all day and I can go and do what I want without people caring!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I know. But that all changed when you became a model." Molly replied softly.

"I don't care, I don't wanna be a model!" Gabriella yelled and stormed out.

"GABRIELLA!!" Molly yelled as she followed her out the door.

Gabriella just pushed past the photographers, tears starting to fall down her face. She hated this, why couldn't she be a normal teenage girl for once. Gabriella got in her car and drove to Sharpay's house.

"Hey Ella what's up?" Sharpay asked as she opened the door.

"I'm quitting." Gabriella said.

"What? Quitting? What do you mean?" Sharpay asked as she opened the door wider and let Gabriella in.

"I don't wanna go back to L.A. So I'm gonna quit being one." Gabriella replied, as they sat on the sofa.

"Ella are you sure this is what you want?" Sharpay asked seriously.

"Yes I wanna be with Troy. I love him so much and I nearly made that mistake of losing him once, and I don't wanna go back." Gabriella replied.

"How will that work? You know not being a model and living in Albercerque?" Sharpay asked.

"Molly said that it wouldn't work, but I'll make it work. I mean I could get a job, earn some money and then get a small apartment." Gabriella replied.

"No. Ella if you are gonna do this, then you'll come live with me." Sharpay told her.

"I don't wanna impose Shar." Gabriella replied.

"Hey! Gabriella I'm your best friend this is what friends do for each other." Sharpay said as she hugged her.

"Can I talk to you about one more thing?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure of course." Sharpay replied.

"Okay Shar, you know when we took those pregnancy tests the other week?" She asked her friend.

"Yeah when we were round here." Sharpay replied, meaning they were round her house.

"Yeah…well I told you that I wasn't pregnant." gabriella said.

"Yeah where are you going with this?" Sharpay asked.

"Well I lied." Gabriella said as sharpay immediately perked her head up, and moved her legs from the top of the sofa, so she was now sat properly and looked at her best friend.

"Are you serious? Are you pregnant?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella replied.

"For real?" Sharpay asked making sure Gabriella wasn't joking.

"yeah, the test said it was positive, but I didn't wanna tell you, but then I didn't know who else too tell so here I am." Gabriella replied.

"Oh my gosh Ella, this is soooooo bad." Sharpay said.

"You think I don't already know that?" Gabriella asked sarcastically.

"Well we should go to a doctor." Sharpay said.

"Okay, will you come with?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure." She replied and they walked out to the doctor's surgery. Neither of them knowing that two pairs of ears were listening in on there conversation.

"Oh my gosh!" Chad exclaimed.

"I Know!" Ryan replied.

"Can you believe Gabriella's pregnant?" Chad asked.

"I know." Ryan said. "Should we tell Troy?" He asked.

"No. let her tell him herself." Chad replied.

--

"I'm not?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Yeah your not pregnant." The doctor told her, as Gabriella laid on the table thing lol, and Sharpay sat next to her on a chair, both with confused looks on their faces.

"But I took a test it was positive?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Maybe it was wrong?" The doctor replied, as Sharpay yelped in pain, as she clutched her stomach tightly.

"Shar what's wrong?" Gabriella asked, concerned.

"Just stomach pains." Sharpay replied.

"Did you girls say that you took the tests together?" The Doctor asked them.

"Yeah, we did." Gabriella replied, as she held Sharpay's hand as Sharpay was in pain.

"By any chance did you mix the tests up, because Miss Evans looks like she is having pains, because of pregnancy." The Doctor replied.

Both girls looked at each other. "Well there's a possibility." Sharpay said as she clutched her stomach again.

"Miss Evans could we check you over?" The doctor asked as Sharpay nodded slowly, as Gabriella hopped off the table and Sharpay got on.

"It's gonna be okay Shar. Whatever happens." Gabriella said.

--

"Can you believe that she's pregnant?" Chad asked still shocked.

"Yeah, and you've been going on about it for the last hour and it is getting boring now." Ryan replied.

"Sorry, I'm just shocked that Gabriella is pregnant, you know she seems like the responsible one." Chad said, as Taylor and Kelsi walked in shocked at what they heard.

"Gabriella's pregnant?!" They both exclaimed together.

"She is?!" Chad asked faking shocked.

"Chad we heard you say she was." Kelsi told him and rolled her eyes.

"So she's pregnant?" Taylor asked, wanting to know the truth.

"Yeah, we heard her and Shar talking about it earlier." Ryan replied.

"Oh my gosh!" Kelsi said, and put her hand over her mouth shocked.

"Does Troy know?" Taylor asked.

"Do I know what?" Troy asked as he came in with Jason and Zeke.

"Uhhh do you know….." Chad started. "WHERE MY VIBRATOR IS!!" Chad exclaimed and then went bright red.

"Dude why would you have a vibrator?" Jason asked as he got a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Umm…not for me…for TAYLOR!" Chad said as they turned to Taylor.

"Hey don't include me in this!" Taylor replied putting her hands up.

"Guys what's going on?" Troy asked.

"Uhh….well…umm…." Chad started as Gabriella and Sharpay walked in the kitchen. Gabriella had her arms around Sharpay and Sharpay was crying.

"Hey guys. Tay Kels can you come up to Shar's room with us?" Gabriella asked.

"No!" Taylor exclaimed.

"When were you gonna tell us?" Chad asked.

"Tell you what?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Oh c'mon you know what I mean Brie!" Chad exclaimed as she still looked at them confused.

"When were you gonna tell us your pregnant?" Ryan asked.

"WHAT!?" Gabriella, Sharpay, Troy, Zeke and Jason all exclaimed.

"Brie we heard you in the living room this morning." Ryan said.

"Gabi your pregnant?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay, as Sharpay looked down at the floor sadly. "Yeah I am." Gabriella said quietly, as Sharpay shot up and looked at her.

"This is not happening." Troy said and put his head In his hands.

"Troy." Gabriella said as she sat down next to him.

"No Gabi leave me alone!" He exclaimed and walked out, with the guys following. Probably gonna try to calm him down.

"Gabi why did you lie?" Taylor asked.

"How did you know she lied?" Sharpay asked.

"Because Shar walked in here crying and you had your arms round her, not the other way round." Taylor replied.

"Guys please don't tell the guys that I'm pregnant." Sharpay said.

"We won't. But what about you Gab's you lied to Troy? He's not gonna be happy." Kelsi said.

"I know, but I needed to protect Shar." Gabriella replied.

"Just sort it out soon coz it won't turn out too good." Taylor said.

"I know. I just need to think about things." She replied.

"Like what?" Kelsi asked as they all sat down.

"Like what I'm gonna do next month." gabriella replied.

"Oh yeah your leaving." Taylor said.

"No I don't think I am." Gabriella replied and fell backwards.

**Okay did you guys like it? Are you glad I didn't make Gabi pregnant? Or should I have made her? I dunno lol anyway please review**

**10+ reviews and then I'll update ****J**

**What is the new HSM3 song, which has just been premiered?**


	25. Run away with me

"YOUR NOT PREGANT?!" Troy yelled at her.

"I'm sorry Troy." Gabriella said quietly.

"Why did you lie?!" Troy asked her angrily.

"Coz i needed to protect Sharpay!!"

"So you thought you would lie too me?!"

"It was the onyl way Troy, can't you understand she didn't want Zeke too know she was pregnant so she could get an abortion without him knowing!"

"But you could have told me the truth." He replied his voice getting softer.

"She didn't want anyone too know."

"So you couldn't tell your boyfriend?"

"No. Chad And Jason don't even know."

Troy thought about this. He couldn't be mad at ehr for just protecting her best friend, it was really brave too do this for her and he admired that about Gabriella she was brave and always had been.

Troy pulled her into a tight hug, which Gabriella quickly relaxed into. He kissed her head softly, "I'm sorry babe." he said too her.

"No i'm the one who is sorry i should have told you the truth." Gabriella replied.

"It's fine." He said.

--

Gabriella and Troy sat on the bonnet of Troy's car watching as the sun went down. It was so quiet all you could hear was the slight bustle of the cars below, but it was still very peaceful and this also meant that they got some alone time for awhile. You see Gabriella, only had a week left in Albercerque, because Molly and Tony had forced Gabriella too go back to L.A. Although she wasn't very happy about this she had too, and Troy understood this and they both agreed that they would stay together.

"Run away with me." Troy said as he looked down at Gabriella.

Gabriella looked up at him confused. Did he just ask her too run away with him? No she must of heard wrong, he wouldn't ask that. Would he? "What?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"Run away with me Gabriella. I know that you don't wanna go back to L.A. so run away, we can do it." He replied, sitting up slightly.

Gabriella thought about this for awhile. Yeah that's what she would love too do, run away with the love of her life, but what would she do, if Tony or Molly found her again? She would be dragged back to L.A and tied up too make sure she didn't run off again, but then again she would take that chance with Troy.

"Okay." Gabriella said and smiled big, when she saw the surprised yet ecstatic Troy.

"Are you serious? You would do that?" Troy asked shocked.

"Yeah I would do anything too be with you." She replied.

"Well I guess we should start planning." He said.

"No. Not yet." Gabriella replied.

"Why?" He asked her confused.

"I wanna stay here for a bit." Gabriella replied and snuggled into Troy's chest more.

"Okay." Troy replied, and pulled her in closer too him.

They sat on his car bonnet and watched the sun go down and then when it had they watched the stars shining in the night.

--

"GABRIELLA!!" Molly yelled as she walked into Gabriella's bedroom in the hotel room.

But there was no answer.

"Gabriella?" Molly asked puling the covers back, but too find a note instead of Gabriella.

She picked up the note and started too read it.

"Is she in here?" Tony asked as he came into the room.

"No, but she left this." Molly said with tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" Tony asked taking the note from her.

_Dear Molly and Tony_

_I'm Sorry but I love Troy._

_You can't keep me away from him, we have ran away._

_Don't try and find me, because I won't come back._

_I'm happy with him and we love each other so much._

_I realised that me modelling has been holding me back, from things I really want too do._

_I wanna travel and be happy._

_Being Famous is something I don't really want too do anymore._

_It made me a bitch and Troy ahs changed me._

_I'm scared if I go back to L.A I'll change and not for the better._

_I'm sorry for leaving you like this Molly but I need too do this._

_Much love _

_Xoxo_

_Gabi._

It took Tony a while to realize what he had just read, but he hadn't listened to much of it just the 'Run away' part. "I'M GONNA KILL THAT BOY HES PULLED HER INTO THIS NOW SHES RUINED HER CAREER!!" Tony yelled and started to walk out the hotel room.

"Tony wait!" Molly said running infront of him and stopping him.

"What?" He asked.

"Did you read anything on that letter or not?!"

"Yeah I did and I read that she is running away with that boy!"

"Yeah because she's happy and loves him."

"I don't care, Shes coming back to L.A!"

"NO! No Shes not!" Molly exclaimed. "Shes happy let her do what she wants she's left school for good now, Shes 18 years old and can do what se wants. We can't control her Tony." Molly explained.

"Yeah I guess your right." Tony said and looked down at the floor.

"Good, lets just leave her too it. She's never going too forget about us."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"I am." Molly replied.

Meanwhile with Gabriella And Troy.

"I can't believe we are really doing this babe." Troy said as he put his arm around her, as they drove down the high way, with the roof down.

"I know me either." Gabriella replied as she held Troy's hand around her shoulder.

"So where are we gonna go?" He asked her.

"Hmm I dunno, how about the airport." Gabriella replied.

"Sure, where too after that?"

"Just go where it takes us." She replied.

"Okay." Troy replied as he drove further.

--

"_Yes its been confirmed Model Gabriella Montez, has run away with boyfriend of over a year, Troy Bolton. They met when Gabriella had too go to his high school at the start of last year and now they are in love and have ran away together. I guess dreams do come true for some people. We wish you the best Gabriella and hope we will see you again." _A news reporter on the T.V said.

**So I know it was short but that's the end of Model behaviour. And this time for good I'm not going too do a sequel coz I have three other stories too do at the moment. But soon only 2 because A Hollywood Secret will be done.**

**I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, it really makes me happy that you liked this story. And please read all my other stories J**

**Xoxo**

**Squeaky.**


End file.
